Living in Reality
by Shirodevil
Summary: Everyone is learning the meaning of reality everyday...and every step...Pure chaos...Update due december.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I thought of writing this little fic because I was dying of boredom…anyway I hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 1: You're Late!**

* * *

**>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
> **

Brrrrrrrrriiiiiiinnnggggggg!

Brrrrrrrrriiiiiiinnnggggggg!

Brrrrrrrrriiiiiiinnnggggggg!

Smash

"I hate you…" Sakura said in a grumpy tone glaring at the broken alarm clock as she got out of bed.

Her once short hair grew down to her slim waist and almost transformed to a gorgeous pastel pink. From a cheerful 12 year-old transformed to a mature 17 year-old, things had changed. Her small and meager body had grown to a curvy and angelic figure. She had grown a couple inches and replaced her baby fats with beautiful, symmetrical curves. Sakura started to change her clothes. She decided to do away with of the red dress and change her look.

She threw on a crimson colored halter top with a black lace flower design and a skin tight short black skirt. Her outfit showed a little but just enough cleavage, just for her fiancé. Her arms and legs were bandaged, useful for carrying weapons hidden inside. Despite her soft physical features, she was not someone who you'd want to anger. Her speed was tremendously fast, her strength surpassed her sensei (Tsunade) and her intelligence...her intelligence is beyond words. As her ANBU teammates say, the perfect female Nin.

She grabbed her supply pouch and ANBU mask, ran out her door and started jogging to the bridge to meet her fiancé Sasuke before he killed something. They had been going out for a year after his return and soon became inseparable. The only problem is Sasuke can always be a bit overprotective of his beloved…**especially** when men are around. If anyone touched her, he'd kill them without a second thought. The only men that were actually allowed to **physically** contact Sakura, like hugs or pats, was Naruto, Kakashi and **close** friends. Otherwise…they'd be in **BIG** trouble.

* * *

Sasuke waited in his normal attire, only a more fitting black tee. His sleek raven hair had grown a bit longer, and he had grown taller and more built than before. His once boyish appearance had become etched with a manlier look. Other than that, he was himself. His eyes, as cold and bitter as ever before. Along with his outer appearance, over the years of hard training, he had grown stronger too. His temper was not to be meddled with or he'd surely kill you. His speed was now insanely fast, likely to surpass Kakashi, his former sensei and present colleague. He had successfully killed his brother and abandoned the Sound village had come back to Konoha. After constant training, boring missions, and convincing Tsunade, he was an ANBU in a matter of months along with **his** Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi. Sasuke suddenly sensed Sakura coming. 

"Mine…" he muttered as she came closer. She paused and smiled at her love with adoration flickering in her emerald eyes. He walked toward her and embraced her in his arms.

"Nice clothing…" he said as he kissed her lightly on the forehead. He would have done **more** than a simple kiss, but he had promised Sakura that they would take it slow, at least until their honey moon. He always seemed to regret ever making the promise.

"All for you…" she said, slightly blushing at the comment.

'Although too **revealing**…for anyone else to see her…' Sasuke thought deciding not to say another word about it before Sakura got an outburst…Who knows when she'll ever shut up?

He turned slightly to gaze into the river. He looked down at his reflection in disgust. He saw his brother smiling at him. Sasuke immedietly through a kunai at him.

"Kuso…" he cursed and felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Sakura stare at him with puppy eyes. He groaned with irritation

"What do you want…?" he asked in a frustrating tone. Sakura just smiled.

"Wanna talk?" She asked in a soothing voice. Sasuke just growled. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close. Sakura yelped as he started to breathe in her tempting scent.

"You're annoying. You know that?" He hissed in a seductive tone as Sakura just smiled.

"I know, that's why I'm yours right?" Sakura said ignoring the fact that he was glaring at her.

"Saaaaaaaaaaaaaakuuuurrraaaaa-chaaaaaaaan!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards them. He hugged Sakura and smiled. Naruto had become more handsome during the years. His golden hair shined like the sun and his eyes as blue as the sky. His strength almost rivaled with Sasuke's and had mastered his special technique, kage bunsin no jitsu thanks to the help of his former sensei, Jiraiya and Kakashi. He soon stopped stalking Sakura for a date since every time Sasuke would rip him apart…literally. Currently he was happily dating a certain Hyuuga thanks to Sakura's advice and Sasuke's bonk on the head.

He ran towards the engaged couple and gave them his famous fox-like smile.

"Good morning Sakura! Sasuke-bastard…" He greeted Sakura with a bear hug much too Sasuke's dislike, and simply nodded toward Sasuke. The group waited for an hour leisuring until Kakashi came. Today was filled up with another mission. They were supposed to attend punctually on time, but Kakashi was…Kakashi. Suddenly a poof of smoke popped up in front of them. Kakashi was reading his usual perverted orange Come Come Paradise Volume 7.

"You're LATE!" Naruto and Sakura yelled their oh so familiar line. Kakashi just grinned apologetically.

"Sorry! Forgot to make up the excuse…" Kakashi said sheepishly as Naruto continued his tantrum while Sasuke and Sakura sweatdropped. Kakashi without an excuse! Now that was something you never hear often. After shutting up Naruto, they all poofed to Tsunade's Office, to discuss their mission.

**

* * *

**

**Tbc...+R&Ranother chapter**

**Heheheh…decided to cut it short and get more done later…First I wanna see if there's anyone who's actually interested so I can continue. I am working on a few fics so I gotta go…busy busy! R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**I appreciate the warm reviewers and thank those who have taken a look at this story I hope that the more I write, the more opinions I'll get from your reviews, and don't feel bad about complaining I'll take it as a minor setback that needs work on. So if you read this, please review, good or bad, enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter2: Vacation!**

**>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>**

"As you all know, you have been working hard and accomplished missions that have required many risks and deadly situations…" Tsunade said as everyone** (A.N: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and basically all the other main characters that I'll be slowly revealing…)** stood silently listening. Kakashi and the other teachers stood behind Tsunade as she continued.

"Now the main reason I have called you here is because I feel that it is time…thanks to some opinions…" she said glaring at Kakashi and Jiraiya who were smiling sheepishly.

"As a reward for all your hard work, I give you a three…week…vacation…Now get out of my sight before I break something and I intend to…" Tsunade said grinding her teeth and thinking of 1000 ways to strangle or even slaughter Jiraiya and Kakashi.

"YAHOOOO! WE GET VACATION!" Naruto hollered, jumping around like an idiot while his girlfriend Hinata timorously calmed him down. Sakura sighed and Sasuke winced slightly while Ino was blaring in a ear splitting tone at her boyfriend, Shikamaru.

"Why can't you ever act like a real boyfriend? I am so sick of the fact that you always are **late**, too **lazy**, and call **ME**, your own fucking girlfriend **troublesome**! I mean look at Sasuke and Sakura! Why can't we ever be like them? I really wish you could at lest treat me like a girlfriend!" Ino yelled while Sakura had trouble holding her back.

"Simple. Because, we're **different** from them. Besides I treat you like a girlfriend…only in my own way." Shikamaru said yawning and kissed her on the cheek.

" Basturd…" Ino cursed as she walked away with the genius. Sasuke grabbed Sakura by the hand and started walking together with Naruto and Hinata.

"So Sasuke! What are you gonna do for three weeks?" Naruto asked while holding hands with a blushing Hinata.

"Probably train and spend more time with Sakura." Sasuke said simply, watching the clouds go by.

"Hey Hey! You guys wanna go swimming? Or even have a sleepover? I mean it is summer and we hardly get time to relax! Plus I also invited Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, and Shino! The sand siblings said they were busy so they couldn't come! How about it?" Naruto said, **actually** making sense.

"**Where **exactly?" Sasuke said raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Well umm…I was maybe hoping it could be your house since you have a gigantic mansion and not to mention lots of rooms, a huge kitchen, and a swimming pool. Kinda like a hotel…PLEASE?" Naruto begged while Sasuke glared wearily.

"Fine.Baka…It would be nice for once to have a use for that damn old house." He said while Naruto danced with joy.

"Great! We'll all see ya there at 1pm tomorrow!" Naruto said waving as we walked away with Hinata.

"Finally some peace and quiet…" Sasuke said wrapping his arm around Sakura.

"Would you like to spend the night?" Sasuke said to Sakura who smiled.

"Sure! I've seen your house, but never inside! Remember? After my parents were killed on a mission and you came back getting revenge, you always stayed by my side…comforting me and…loving me…sigh, I miss them so much…. It's all my fault.." Sakura said smiling sadly as tears started to flow. Sakura leaned on his chest and cried.

"Shhh…It's not your fault. Besides, I'll always be there for you…to wipe away your tears…" Sasuke whispered giving her a chaste kiss on the lips and swept away her teary eyes.

" I hate it when you cry…" Sasuke said sighing.

"I know…It makes me look weak, right?" Sakura said as a shadow crept upon her face.

"Actually, it makes you look even more beautiful…like an angel…my angel..."'

Sasuke said adoringly, kissed her slightly on the forehead and wrapped her in a firm embrace tenderly. She suddenly stopped crying and hiccupped.

"Thank you…" she said slightly blushing. He smiled lovingly at her as they walked inside the gates of his home. The surroundings were dreary and simple, yet sophisticated. The oak trees stood tall with dignity lined up side by side as they walked inside Sakura gasped.

The house was beautiful. The walls were painted a light misty pastel

Blue and the floor was translucent cream-colored wooden flooring. The doors were old fashioned, yet traditionally styled sliding doors. The kitchen was steel coated and had everything anyone could possibly need in a kitchen. The bathrooms were spotlessly clean and fit for a King. The living rooms were exquisite with the couches assorted neatly in a stylish combination of pastel greens and the window view was gorgeous.

As they went upstairs Sakura eyes were the size of saucers. There were a total of 15 large spacious rooms that had a different and unique color for each. The last room was the most large and grand out of all the other rooms. It was a mixture of the colors glossy white and enlightening purple. The room smelled of jasmine unlike the others that were scented of lemon. And at the center of the luxurious room was a small and magnificent fountain with a statue of the Uchiha Crest.

"So what do you think?" Sasuke asked huskily and nipped her on the neck.

"I LOVE YOU! She squealed hugging him with delight. He smiled and laughed slightly at her childish act.

"But why is this room so special and how in the world is this house so clean?" Sakura asked as she looked around all over the room.

"This room is for us. I've decided that since we are of age, you can sell your house and move in with me. The reason this house is so clean is because I clean everything every month." He said while she stared in awe.

"Wow…I didn't know you were that neat." She said sheepishly.

"And to think I've been dating you for two years, being engaged for six months, and you **still** didn't know that?" He said sarcasm dripping from every word. Sakura hit him playfully on the shoulder flushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry…I'm tired…Could I possibly spend the night?" Sakura said yawning.

"No problem. Let's just stop by your house and bring your clothes to change for tomorrow and some clothes for the sleepover with everyone." He said as the two poofed to her house. When they got there, Sakura immediately got to her room and started digging through her closet. Sasuke looked around. Sakura had a small twin sized bed, a desk, a small dining table for four, and a medium sized sofa. Her apartment had only two rooms and three windows. Sasuke remembered she had money problems after her parents died. He spotted a picture of Sakura and her parents smiling.

"Sakura, change of plans… You are gonna live with me." He said firmly. Sakura simply nodded obediently and packed everything important to her. When she finally finished they "poofed" back to the mansion. He led her to the closet which had two halls. One for her and one for himself. The closet was a huge hall with a mirror at the end. She hugged her future husband and squealed with excitement as she worked her way moving her belongings into the closet. In a matter of minutes she finished hanging her clothes neatly in order.

She went to the bathroom and started to change. Sasuke was already in bed with a pair of black silk boxers. Sakura soon came out with a pink cotton tee with thin straps and matching short p.j pants. Sasuke had bought this for her on Christmas. From then on, she wore it every day with her so no matter how far he was on a mission; she'd always have a piece of him with her to hold. She hopped on the bed and lied down next to her love snuggling under the warm black covers.

"Ready to go to bed?" Sasuke said letting her lean on his shoulder as he read his book. Sakura hugged her arms around his well-toned chest and closed her eyes. Sasuke put down his book and wrapped his arms around her petite waist and kissed her passionately on the lips. Sakura gave in and let him do as he pleased. He tickled her gently as he gave her butterfly kisses up and down her collarbone. Sakura softly moaned. He then kissed her gently on the lips and buried his face into her silky luscious sweet smelling hair.

"Good night love…" Sakura said falling sound asleep in his arms.

"I love you…" he whispered joining his angel and fell asleep.

Tbc…R&R

* * *

**I know I know…A bit clichéd…but that was all I could really write. I mean, I just started writing so I really am sorry for my lack of experience. Besides, at the moment since my sister was staring at my writing! She's only seven with an innocent mind (I think…)! Well I at least hope you enjoyed it a little so I will be waiting for some opinions! Bye+R&RChapter 3! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! It really means a lot to me and I will try harder to make these stories exciting and fun for everyone to read! Once again…Thanks and enjoy.**

****

**Chapter 3: Party and Truth or Dares!**

* * *

Daylight crept into the room, waking Sakura. She awoke still in his arms and smiled. His hair was slightly messed up, yet still made him look exceptionally attractive. His face seemed peaceful and innocent with a touch of shadows that made him appear darkly mysterious.

"Would you quit staring at me..." Sasuke muttered, his face changing to an irritated appearance. Sakura slightly jumped in embarrassment.

"Hey! What was that for!" she said blushing slightly.

"Well I wasn't the one who was staring at someone's face for **five** minutes..." Sasuke said smirking.

"I hate you..." Sakura muttered pouting. Sasuke just smiled and got out of bed. He kissed her sweetly on the cheek and embraced her with an loving cuddle

"Better?"

"Much! Thanks Sasu-kun!" she sang as she got out of bed.

"I think we need to get ready before the guests come." Sakura said as they both got up and changed. Sasuke simply wore a skin tight muscle shirt and a pair if blue jeans. Sakura decided to wear a yellow summer dress with light a pink star design all over. She tied her long hair into a pony tail while Sasuke finished making the bed. The two walked downstairs and decided to split up. Sakura worked on the meal preparations while Sasuke did some garden work. He snipped a little here and there neatly keeping everything in place. Sakura successfully made a huge plate of her famous cheesy chicken enchiladas, a large saucer of Chili fries, a gigantic bowl of cheesy pork ramen noodles specially made with the exception of Naruto, a pasta salad and fresh squeezed fizzed lemonade. She smiled satisfied at her work. After a few hours of working, Sasuke and Sakura finished lying on the couch together reading.

Ding Dong!

They both got up and walked to open the door.

"Hey Sasuke basturd and Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled with everyone else behind him, sweatdropping.

"It is a pleasure, U-Uchiha-San...Sakura-Chan..." Hinata muttered as she walked in with her loud -mouthed boyfriend. She wore a simple white summer dress while Naruto wore his usual orange jumpsuit and his fox-like grin. Behind her were Hyuuga Neji and Tenten. They were married after Sasuke's return. Tenten was wearing a light pink Chinese styled tank top with army shorts. Neji wore his normal attire along with a silver wedding ring identical to Tenten's jeweled 24 cart gold wedding ring.

"Nice to see you again Sakura-Chan! It has been a while!" Tenten said warmly as the two hugged. Neji and Sasuke merely shook hands in acknowledgement.. Behind them was the recent couple, Ino and Shikamaru. Ino was wearing a purple miniskirt with a gold colored halter top while Shikamaru wore a Hawaiian styled forest green shirt along with black shorts.

"Hello Sasuke-Kun! Sakura-Chan!" Ino beamed hugging both of them much to Sasuke's dislike. Shikamaru just nodded and walked in sighing. Last but not least, Rock Lee, Kiba, Chouji, and Shino walked forward to greet them.

"Hello Sakura-Chan! I am so happy to meet you and Sasuke again!" Lee said with a smile that could make the sun jealous. He wore his usual green jumpsuit and leg warmers along with a smile that would outshine the stars. Shino and Kiba merely shook hand and quietly walked in while Chouji did most of the talking. When everyone was there Sasuke leaded tem to the living room while Sakura prepared some tea and cookies.

"Wow..." everyone except Neji, Shino, and Shikamaru gaped looking at everything as they walked.

"Sasuke! I knew your house was big, but I never knew the house was this big!" Naruto said with wide eyes. When they finally arrived the living room, they made themselves comfortable as Sakura stepped in with a cart carrying tea and some treats.

"Wow! That is cool...Sakura? How did you get here without getting lost!" Naruto asked while everyone sweatdropped.

"Baka...I **live** here remember?"" Sakura said smacking him on the head while serving her home-made tea.

"Mmm! Sakura! This tea is delicious! Wow! The taste...berries...or jasmine..." Tenten praised sipping every few minutes.

"What's in this stuff? It tastes like heaven!" Ino complimented asking for another cup.

"A sorry guy...But this recipe is actually an ancient Uchiha recipe and it's top secret. Sasuke said I wasn't supposed to tell no matter what. Right Sasu-Kun?" Sakura said batting her eyelashes while pouring some more tea.

"Hahahhahahhhahahahaha! Sa-hahaha-su-haha-kun? Man! Sasuke! That is embarrassing!" Naruto yelled laughing while the other men joined snickering.

"Don't tease him! I mean you have one too! Naru-Kun!" Hinata scolded at her boyfriend while the other men snickered.

"I don't think you should be laughing either...**sweetie...**" Tenten sang while her husband shut up before his wife could do anymore.

"And that goes for you to...my little **shika baby cakes**!" Ino squealed sugar coating her wods, squeezing his cheeks while he yawned miserably.

The men sat silently while the women hi fived. Sasuke slid an arm around Sakura's waist and lt her lean on his shoulder. She took his offer and laid comfortably on his shoulder.

"So...anyone up for truth or dare!" Naruto said grinning like a maniac. Everyone accepted his challenge ready to kick some ass.

"Tenten, truth or dare?" Sakura asked starting first.

**TBC...R&R**

**

* * *

****Well that's all for now and more lately! Sorry for cutting it a bit short, but I am kinda busy these days so I promise to update later! Bye Bye!R&R if ya can!Thanks for everything!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys so much! I really am touched by all the reviews and happy you like them well enough for me to continue Please if you can, R&R**

**>  
>>  
>>>  
>>>>**

****

****

**Chapter 4: Party and truth or dare pt 2**

* * *

"So! Tenten…truth or dare?" Sakura asked going first. Tenten almost choked at the random question. 

"D-d-dare…"

"Wow…And I actually thought you'd pick truth…" Sakura said thinking up a dare.

"Hmmm…I dare you to…kiss any man in this room except Neji." Sakura said grinning. Neji started to glare his evil eyes at Sakura.

"On the cheek!" Sakura said nervously and sighed when Neji calmed down after this statement. Tenten walked around and stood in front of Kiba. Tenten leaned closer while Kiba panicked. He winced waiting for her touch. Nothing came When he opened his eyes he sweatdropped. Tenten grabbed Akamaru and kissed him on the cheek sweetly.

"You didn't say I couldn't kiss a male **animal**!" Tenten chirped with a smile while Sakura cursed. She sat and looked around the room.

"Okay…Lee! Truth or dare!" Tenten asked Lee who was jumping with excitement.

"I pick truth!" Lee said with a big smile.

" Alright…Is it true that last week you flirted with a girl that is 4 years younger and actually dating her?" Tenten asked while Lee deeply thought.

"No…" Lee said while everyone sighed.

"I am currently dating a girl **5 **years younger!" Lee said triumphantly while everyone fell over anime style. While everyone was recovering, Lee sat patiently thinking who to ask.

"Sasuke, Truth or dare?"

"Truth…" Sasuke said with a frown.

"Have you ever dated anyone other than Sakura?" Lee asked with a solemn glare. Sasuke thought while everyone anxiously waited. Sakura screamed in her head while she waited.

"No." he said simply. Sakura sighed with relief. Sasuke put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her on the forehead without another word.

"Naruto…truth or dare." Sasuke asked while playing with Sakura's hair.

"Dare of course!" Naruto boasted as everyone groaned.

"I dare you to eat anything **except **ramen for three days…" Sasuke said smirking arrogantly, as Naruto smile dramatically fell.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! My precious ramen! Damn you Sasuke!" Naruto roared.

"Excuse us for a minute…" Hinata muttered dragging the cursing fox boy outside. Suddenly a random combination of…

WHAM!

PLOP

AHHHHH!

And an enormous amount of strange yelling, the sound stopped. After a few minutes, Hinata came in with a happy Naruto. Everyone gaped as they sat like nothing ever happened.

"Dinnertime." Sakura said getting up and running to the kitchen. Sasuke got up with everyone and leaded them to the dining room. When they got there Sakura had already arranged the silverware. Everyone sat as she passed out plates to everyone. Then she set down the appetizers, salad, and main course as she sat next to Sasuke.

"Dig in." she said quietly and stared to eat. As they were told, everyone dug into Sakura's home made cooking.

"I love these chili fries!" Tenten squealed with delight feeding a littlie to her husband.

"Sakura! Thank you so much for the Ramen **pasta!** Thank the lord!" Naruto said eating the pasta and thankful that it didn't break the dare.

"I r-really like the lemonade…Sakura." Hinata complimented sipping her drink.

Kiba and Chouji fought over the last piece of cheese sticks, and Shino ate without a word. Sakura fed Sasuke a few bites of the pasta salad and a couple sips of lemonade while he chewed down a few enchiladas.

"These enchiladas taste divine!" Ino said grabbing four more. Shikamaru sighed gruesomely as he ate some of the pasta salad.

"I guess this proves why your nickname is Ino-pig…" Shikamaru muttered.

"SHIIIIIIIKKAAAAAAAMAAAAAAARRUUUUUUUU!" Ino screeched fume coming out of her ears. She grabbed her fork and chased him all around the house cursing like crazy while everyone ate amused by their performance.

After eating their meal and finally stopping Ino from **killing** her boyfriend, they gathered into the living room once again. Sakura brought out small plates filled with delicious desserts, while Sasuke got up and opened a large cabinet. Inside was a 1 meter long 35 inch wide T.V complete with cable, a VCR, and DVD player. Sasuke plugged in a few plugs here and there and then opened another huge cabinet. It was filled with thousand s of videos and DVDs from romance to horror in alphabetical order. Everyone except Shino and Neji gaped.

"So, what kind of movie should we watch?" Sakura asked breaking the unusual silence.

"ROMANCE!" Tenten and Ino squealed.

"Horror…" Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Shino muttered.

"Action!" Naruto, Chouji, Kiba yelled.

"Humor!" Lee said elatedly while Hinata merely raised her hand.

"Umm…we have approximately four hours to watch so why not watch all of them?" Sakura suggested picking random videos on each topic. Everyone nodded in agreement.

After playing a numerous amount of rock paper scissors, the first topic to watch was…

Horror…

During the movie, Tenten watched hugging Neji every part that was bloodcurdlingly scary. Ino practically threw herself at Shikamaru every time the movie made a creepy noise while Shikamaru yawned. Hinata clung to Naruto like a baby and hid her self in his arms whenever needed. Sakura simply cuddled with Sasuke and squeezed his hand every time she got scared. Kiba and Chouji jumped with fear every part and Shino kept analyzing the movie.

Next was Action! Naruto was hooting like a siren every time something cool happened while Kiba and Chouji bet money on the movie. The women watched without a sound bored. The rest of the men sat with an irritated expression the whole movie, and Lee meditated.

Then came Humor.

Almost everyone except Shino, Sasuke, and Neji laughed like crazy every scene. Hinata giggled politely while Naruto was amused. Lee laughed with tears falling from his eyes and Sakura, Ino and Tenten laughed together the whole time.

And last but not least, Romance.

Ino cried on Shikamaru's shoulder which Shikamaru hated, while Tenten kissed Neji during the movie. Lee and Chouji cried, and Naruto hugged Hinata during the whole movie. Shino stared blankly at the screen and Kiba howled. Sakura and Sasuke teased each other by kissing and touching until the movie ended.

Once the movie ended, Sasuke and Sakura cleaned up and then leaded their guests to their rooms. They walked up the grand staircase and were found in a huge hall with rooms to spare.

Wow! There are so many rooms!" Naruto hollered while opening each door. As they walked, Naruto saw a strange looking door. It was a bright silver metal door with red steaks on the side and the Uchiha Crest. He started to reach the doorknob.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Sasuke said making Naruto fall.

"And why not!" Naruto said pouting.

"Well three reasons…first, this is my house…second, you're an idiot…and third, that room is where I train…" Sasuke said growling.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whined with her adorable deadly puppy eyes. Kiba almost fainted while Lee cried as he saw the angel's eyes. Shino grunted and Chouji turned bright red. Neji closed his eyes and stepped behind Tenten and Naruto just kept his attention on Hinata. Sasuke grunted with frustration and opened the door. Sakura then kissed him thoughtfully on the cheek and walked in with the others. The room was almost big as the house itself only one room. The surroundings were covered with stainless steel and had a cement floor. The atmosphere was cold, just the way Sasuke liked it. At a corner was a machine with strange looking buttons and a control panel for the arena.

"Sakura and I usually practice here when we want to train **alone**." Sasuke said while everyone was in awe.

"Intriguing…" the Hyuuga genius said examining the room.

"Hey! Why don't we have some one on one match with eacother since we're here?" Naruto suggested jumping with excitement.

"I'll manage the controls here on every match." Shikamaru said studying a few of the keys.

"I'll keep watch as referee." Chouji said walking to the side.

"Shino and I will be the audience!" Kiba hollered dragging the silent Shino away to a corner.

"Now let's pick our opponent." Sakura said smiling.. After a series of Rock paper and scissors, the opponents and teams were set. (A N: **TEAM A**/ _TEAM B_

FIRST ROUND: **Sakura** V.S _Tenten_

SECOND ROUND: **Sasuke** V.S _Neji_

THIRD ROUND: **Lee **V.S _Ino_

FOURTH ROUND: **Hinata** V.S _Naruto_

"Hinata! I promise I won't go too hard on you!" Naruto boasted while she laughed.

"Alright! The point of this game is simple. Each of us has a bell. Team A's is red, Team B's is blue. You have to take that bell from your opponent so you can win. Losers have to do one thing for his/her opponent." Sakura said giving the teams their bell as well as herself.

Sakura and Tenten stepped forward ready to attack.

"Ready? Go

* * *

**TBC…R&R**

**Man I stink at writing! I hope this is enough for now! I'll update soon! Pinky promise! See ya l8ter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thankx 4 those awesome reviews! Well to be honest, I don't have much to say but I'm happy that you guys are enjoying this ENJOY+R&R**

**Chapter 5: And the Winners are…**

* * *

**>  
>  
>  
>  
>**

Shikamaru pressed a few buttons changing the metal-like room into a forest-like illusion. Everyone was dumbfounded except for Sakura and Sasuke who already knew.

"Ready…GO!" Chouji yelled starting the match. Tenten decided to attack first by throwing a shower of kunai knives at Sakura. Sakura simply smiled and threw a smoke bomb. The gas shrouded her appearance while the kanai knives fell from the sky. Sakura did a numerous amount of hand seals causing her to dissolve with the fading gas. The weapons hit the ground without a trace of Sakura wounded; only smiling. Sasuke smirked with approval to her recently made jutsu. Tenten gasped at her opponent's expression.

"What kind of jutsu was that?" Tenten asked while blocking the sudden hits coming from Sakura.

"My recently made jutsu, self dissolve illusion technique. Sasuke helped me create it." Sakura said winking at Sasuke. Tenten kept throwing shrikens and knives at Sakura trying to distract her. Sakura simply dodged with ease as if she were dancing. Sakura formed another few had seals and cloned herself. Tenten aimed at all of them with kunai knives looking for the real one. Yet as the weapons hit the clones all of them disappeared.

"What the-?" Tenten said looking around.

"Fooled you!" Sakura said behind her with the blue bell in her hand.

"Winner…Sakura." Chouji said while the red team cheered.

"Hey! No fair…" Tenten said pouting. Sakura ran toward Sasuke and hugged him.

"Thanks and good luck!" Sakura said kissing him chastely on the cheek. Tenten walked

Toward her husband and cheered him on. The men walked forward until they were in front of each other.

"Ready to lose Uchiha?" Neji said preparing himself I fighting stance. Sasuke did the same smirking.

"Bring it." He said while the two glared intensely at each other.

"Ready? Gooo!" Chouji said starting the match. Neji immediately turned on his bloodline limit, Byakugan and started to fight his opponent with his famous and hand to hand combat. Sasuke smirked and flared his Sharingan and started to perform a complicated combination of hand seals.

"Grand fireball!" Sasuke said blowing a great amount of fire from is mouth. Neji nearly missed it while he used bone-crushing attacks toward his opponent. The two fought for more than an hour as everyone grew bored. Suddenly they both caught each other's bell at the **same** time.

"I got it first Hyuuga!"

"In your dreams Uchiha!"

They both glared while everyone sweatdropped. Sakura and Tenten had to practically drag the two somewhere else before they slaughtered each other.

"Tie." Chouji said as the score board showed their current scores.

RED TEAM: 2/BLUE TEAM: 1>

"Kuso..." Sasuke cursed while Sakura tried to comfort him.

"Don't worry. I mean this game doesn't prove anything on how weak or strong we are, it's about having fun! Not killing each other…So stop putting and get over it already! If you do, I promise that I'll make your favorite, tomato stew?" Sakura said while Sasuke simply shrugged and gave up. She grinned evilly while he groaned. In these particular arguments, Sakura usually had logic and more sense on her side.

Shikamaru changed the background to a desert like setting. Lee and Ino got into positions with their bells.

"THIRD ROUND: Lee V.S Ino! Begin!" Chouji said jogging out of the way. Ino directly aimed at Lee with a group of shrikens. Lee simply blocked them with a single swipe. He ran towards her with a kunai in his hand. He started to aim for the bell while she dodged each hit. Suddenly he cut a few strands of her hair as she dodged. Suddenly Ino started to scream with fury and glared murderously at him. Lee suddenly felt as if he grew smaller and smaller the harder she glared..

"BAKA! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT TOOK ME TO GROW MY HAIR BACK! NOW I HAVE SPLIT ENDS! I AM GONNA KILL YOU!" Ino said beating up Lee after ripping the red bell from his hand. It took Neji, Shino, Sasuke, and Kiba altogether just to pull her up. In the meantime, Hinata, Naruto and Sakura helped Lee get up and out of the ring.

"Winner...Ino" Chouji said as Shkamaru changed the background to a grassy plain. After everyone had gotten settled Hinata and Naruto walked up to each other. Naruto smiled genuinely while Hinata kept on blushing and shaking with excitement.

"Don't worry Hinata! I promise I'll easy...for now! So just try your best!" Naruto chirped making her smile.

"Thank you Naruto..." Hinata said thankfully. He gave her a thumbs up and a fox-like smile in return.

RED TEAM: 2/BLUE TEAM: 2

"FOURTH ROUND: Hinata V.S Naruto...START!"

Hinata started to fight hand to hand combat with him. He just kept smiling and fought with her as **gently** as possible. They kept doing this, neither changing their moves. Suddenly an idea popped into Hinata's head and smiled brightly. She jumped toward him landing right next to him. He stood there confused. She grabbed his ear closer to her lips.

"Ramen..." she whispered letting him go. Naruto fell to the ground paralyzed with pain. Hinata leaned toward him saying sorry and taking the blue bell.

"Winner...Hinata." Chouji said ending the game. Kiba helped Naruto up on his feet with Hinata.

* * *

" Alright, Everyone one the blue team except Neji have to follow the rules and do one task for your opponent on the red team except Sasuke since Neji and Sasuke tied." Chouji and Shikamaru said as everyone walked out of the training room. The red team smirked as the blue team groaned.

"Tenten... I want you to..." Sakura whispered into her ear. Tenten grinned and nodded. She hugged Neji by the arm tightly.

"Hello **Neji-poo**!" She said over and over calling him pet names smiling while he groaned with torture. Ino unfortunately made Lee braid her long hair into **perfect** braids.

" These braids better be perfect!"

"YES SI--I MEAN MA'AM!"

Hinata instead of torturing she rewardedNaruto with some leftovers of the ramen pasta.

" THANK YOU HINATA! I WOULD'VE DIED WITHOUT YOU!"

" NO-O PROBL-EM..."

Sakura simply sat with Sasuke watching the groups torture themselves. Shino and Kiba fought over the T.V, and Chouji was eating some popcorn.

After all their fun, they were all escorted to their bedrooms one by one by Sasuke and Sakura until they got to their own... Sakura and Sasuke started to change. Sasuke wore a pair of long cream colored silk pants and Sakura threw on a long pink and cotton night gown. They curled up together under the covers as they clung to one another...enjoying each other's warmth and love.

"Are you still mad at me for nagging you?" Sakura said with shame written all over her face. Sasuke smiled at her and kissed her passionately.

"How could I ever stay mad at you?" he said making her laugh.

"Guess you're right..." Sakura said closing her eyes. He simply brought her closer into his arms letting her sleep.

They soon fell fast asleep...bound together...wondering what chaos would corrupt tomorrow.

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

**I guess that was...bad...sigh. Well I'll try to think of something but enjoy and if you can, R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for delaying! I was kinda busy so I didn't have any time to write; Well now that I can hope you enjoy and review if you can**

**>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
****Chapter 6:Midnight Mischief and a Scary Sakura!**

* * *

"Naruto...please explain again why are we up in the middle of the night sneaking into Sasuke's room with shaving cream, red paint, honey, and toilet paper?" Lee asked curiously while Shikamaru kept muttering something troublesome, Kiba and Akamaru were scratching their backs for fleas, and Chouji was eating a bag of nachos.

"Because for my revenge!" Naruto quietly flamed. Everyone cringed their faces in confusion. Naruto sighed and started to explain.

**/FLASHBACK/**

_Team seven was doing what they normally did, hard training. Sasuke and Naruto were in the middle of a match while Sakura and Kakashi watched cheering them on, well..at least Sakura did._

_" Ready to give up dobe?" Sasuke teased while the fox boy fumed._

_" Never Sasuke-bastard!" Naruto said triumphantly. They went on for hours fighting each other with every move they had._

_"Hiiiyaaaaaaaaaaah!" Naruto roared hitting Sasuke with his fist. Sasuke fell only to dissolve into smoke._

_"Huh?" he said scratching the back of his head, unaware of the presence behind him._

_" Gotcha..." Sasuke growled and did one of Kakashi's original moves..._

_**A pain for a thousand years.**_

_"Yow!" Naruto screamed shooting into the air like a burning buzzard. Sakura started to giggle while Kakashi praised Sasuke. Naruto fell to the ground losing...**again**. _

_" You should be glad you' re girlfriend isn't here...dobe." Sasuke said smirking._

**/FLASHBACK END/**

"Do you know HOW MORTIFIED I WAS?" Naruto said grumpily. Kiba was on the floor with Kiba and Akamaru laughing like crazy, Lee shook his head in an understanding way, and Shikamaru snickered.

"Now come on before we wake him up!" Naruto grinned slightly and walked toward Sasuke's bed with Shaving cream and honey. When he was about to strike, a hand grabbed his arm tightly. He looked to the side and saw everyone pale.

"Now what do you think you're doing?" a sudden voice purred.

"W-w-wait a m-minute! If you guys are all over there, t-t-then who is over here?" he said turning around. He gasped. Sakura was standing in front of him only she looked very different from the Sakura he knew. Her eyes were not the friendly emerald he knew instead a dark menacing purple. Her skin was much paler, almost white, her hair was not a cheerful pink but a transparent magenta. Her hands were filled with deadly amounts of purple charka waiting to strike. On her forehead there was writing that said...The thing that scared the men the most was that she was floating from the ground like a ghost.On her forehead there was writing that said...

"Inner Sakura?" Naruto read making thephantom-like Sakura smile.

" Bingo..."shegrowled cracking her neck side ways.

"GHOOOOOOOOST!" they yelled attempting to run away. The phantom-like Sakura simply cackled.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SASUKE!"She hissed viciously and started to float towards them.

"S-Sakura? Don't remember me?" Lee said nervously as the phantom approached.

"Ewww! What hideous eyebrows!" Sakura roared punching him into the air. As he fell with a bruise on his cheek, he started to run.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Lee screamed as Sakura cackled.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed and ran around the room.

"Come on guys! Let's head for the...d-door?" he yelped as the demonic Sakura was in front of it grinning like a mad man.

"You won't escape from me!" she roared cracking her knuckles.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed.

BOOM

"But Sa-!"

POW

"We DIDN'T MEAN TO-!"

WHAM

"HELP!"

WHACK

"AHH!"

CRACK

"SAVE MEEE!"

KABOOM!

"What the hell is going on?" Sasuke said getting up. He found the idiots on the floor and **his** Sakura in a demonic form.

"Sakura...come..." he commanded firmly at Sakura as the beaten up group watched. Sakura immediately transformed to herself and beamed with joy skipping toward him.

" Yes my love!" she sang jumping into bed into his arms. He kissed her lovingly in the lips and snaked an arm protectively around her waist. The boys got up with bruises all over their body.

" You all should be lucky she didn't do anything to your faces." Sasuke growled making them nervous.

"But Sasuke! What was that Sakura transformed into?" Naruto whined.

"It was Sakura using her Inner Demon technique. She recently made her own jitsu with the help of Tsunade. Ever since then, no assassin, spy, or thief can harm me because of Sakura. Usually, her jitsu automatically turns on when an intruder steps in this room. the whole house is loaded with traps and deadly devices, so very few come in half alive. To make her stop, Tsunade made sure only one thing can shut her down, my voice. Lucky for you guys, you were friend so she was just giving you a warning." Sasuke said smirking.

"W-w-wait a minute!" If you knew it was us, then why didn't make her stop sooner!" Naruto yelled with frustration as the others nodded.

"Simple. One, you guys were invading my room without knocking. Two, you were gonna play a prank on me, and three, it was entertaining." Sasuke said while Sakura started to giggle.

Naruto fumed cursing a million years of bad luck while the others grabbed him before destroying something and went back to their rooms.

Sasuke immediately started to kiss Sakura on the lips passionately. She moaned softly wrapping her arms around his neck. He started to slip a hand under her night gown until her hand stopped him. As they stopped to breathe, Sakura smiled apologetically.

"Let's wait on** that **until **at least** our honey moonplease?" Sakura asked hopefully. Sasuke smirked.

"Anything for you.." he said lying down with her in his arms. He kissed her gently on the cheek as she cuddled closer to her love.

"Sweet dreams.." he whispered letting her off to dreamland. He then followed her closing his eyes, entangled together...always.

**

* * *

**

**I know I know...this chapter sucks. Well I once again am truly sorry for delaying. I'll try harder to write a better chapter If you can plz R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing I'm glad that this one is doing alright. Well I it takes a little while for me to update another chapter but please be patient and I promise to try my best to continue this story! Well..enjoy**

**>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>**

**Chapter 7:Beach Day!**

* * *

"Pst.."

"Sakura?"

"Sakura!"

"Hmm Naruto?" Sakura said lazily as she got of the bed. Suddenly an arm pulled her back by the waist. Sakura yelped looking behind and smiled. Sasuke was grabbing onto her waist with his eyes still closed. Sakura leaned toward him and gave him her daily routine. A chaste kiss on the cheek. He then suddenly let go and pulled his arm back in with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Works every time." she said to herself getting up seeing Naruto grinning.

"Alright..What is it?" Sakura asked patiently.

"I checked the weather today! They said that it would be around 100 degrees!" Naruto said jumping with joy. Sakura simply had a confused look glued to her face.

"Sooo?"

"So...Let's go to the beach!" Naruto said bursting with joy. Sakura nodded going back to the bed to wake up Sasuke and started to pack their beach clothes while Naruto woke up the others.

Sakura yawned as she walked into the kitchen. She was shocked when she found Hinata trying to look for the cooking utensils.

"Hinata? What are you doing up so early? It's 5:30AM!"

"W-well...Naruto usually wakes up around 4am so I have to wake up at the same. Besides...h-he makes a lot of noise so it's hard to stay asleep. But I didn't mean to bother, I just wanted to make breakfast." Hinata said sheepishly looking down at the tile floor. Sakura smiled cheerfully folding her sleeves as she opened the refrigerator.

" Shall we!" Sakura said as they began to make breakfast together.

* * *

"NAAAAARRRRUUUUUUUUTOOOOOOO!" Ino and Tenten screamed chasing Naruto around the house.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Sorry!" Naruto yelled as he kept on running.

POOF

"What in the world are you three doing in the hall like a bunch of fools?" Neji said coldly making Naruto grin cowardly, Ino freeze, and Tenten whine.

"Neji! But you don't understand! When he entered our rooms, he forgot to knock when we were showering!" Tenten said running up to Neji and hugging him. Neji h딩 her for a second and slightly pushed her off walking toward Naruto.

WHAM

"Next time...knock before you open.." Neji said grabbing him by the collar and dragging him toward the kitchen.

"Hinata..." he said as Hinata rushed over toward him.

"Yes N-Neji-kun?" Hinata asked staring at Naruto with her innocent white eyes. Neji walked over and started to whisper in her ear. After a few minutes, Hinata suddenly grabbed Naruto by the arm.

"Umm...Sakura? I-is it alright if I borrow your fry pan?" Hinata asked shyly. Sakura nodded and handed it to her. Hinata muttered a thank you bowing slightly as she and Naruto walked outside.

SLAP

BOOSH

POW

WHAM

Hinata returned, with a nearly unconscious Naruto in her hands. She handed him to Neji and went back to work while Sakura nervously kept working. Neji walked toward Naruto's quarters and tossed him inside. He then went to Tenten, held hand as they walked to their own room to prepare themselves for the beach trip that Naruto had clearly announced five times. Ino walked back to her room where Shikamaru was sleeping. She sighed.

"Everyone else has a prince charming while I긩 stuck with this lazy bum..." Ino said waking him up. She smiled as he turned over slightly drooling.

"Although, he is still so adorable..." she said to herself waking him up for breakfast.

"Breakfast is ready!" Sakura and Hinata shouted through the hall serving the plates.

POOF

POOF

POOF

POOF

POOF

POOF

Everyone was at the table in a flash. They all gazed at the table as Sakura and Hinata blushed slightly sitting down next to there loves. The table was coated with all sorts of entrees.

There was a bowl of home made chowder drizzled with parsley, a platter of lobster stuffed grilled mushrooms with a pinch of hot sauce, a rice omelet filled with onions, diced peppers, and ham for everyone each. For drinks, they made fresh squeezed and crushed orange juice and apple juice. They dug in giving compliments.

"Hinata! I'm so proud of you! You made all this heavenly food for us?" Naruto said giving Hinata a kiss on the cheek. Hinata started to blush bright red.

"Well...I couldn't have done it without Sakura." Hinata said smiling at her best friend.

Sakura smiled and winked. Hinata giggled and continued to eat.

"We're still on for the beach right?" Tenten asked chewing on her omelet. Sakura nodded.

"Hmm...the question is what bathing suit should we wear?" Ino thought while Shikamaru was lazily slurping his apple juice.

"By the way where is Chouji, Lee, Shino, and Kiba? I haven't seen them since yesterday."Tenten inquired. Sakura started to snicker.

"Well Shino and Lee probably are out since they always train, as for Chouji and Kiba...I think you won't be seeing them for a couple days." Sakura said still giggling. After their huge breakfast, Hinata offered to clean the dishes and Naruto decided to pack some extra snacks since they already packed while the others got ready for the beach.

* * *

"Neji, have you seen my pink bathing suit?" Tenten asked as she dug through her clothes.

Neji through it to her as he waited patiently on the bed with his small bag and few items.

She caught it expertly and threw it in her bag along with a towel, sunscreen, and a couple weapons.

"Why do you need weapons?" Neji asked giving her a stare. She smiled and laughed softly.

" Well, even if it is a vacation, you are gonna train aren't you?"

"Yes..."

"Well I am going to join you." Tenten said prancing out of the room. Neji smiled slightly and followed.

* * *

"Shikamaru! Don't forget you're sunscreen! You don't want to get sunburn...**again**.ﾁ Ino said packing all their things in one huge bag and gave it to Shikamaru.

" Why do I have to carry the bag mostly full of your hair products and my things together again?" Shikamaru asked lifting the heavy bag on his shoulders.

"Well, one, I'm a lady. Two, you're a lazy bum. Three, I said so."

"And what happens if I don't?" Shikamaru inquired as Ino started to grin.

" Then let's just say that you'll never forget this...that is if you don't." Ino said cracking her knuckles. Shikamaru immediately grabbed the bag and put it unwillingly on top of his shoulders.

"I'm so glad we had this talk."

Ino said smiling walking out to meet the others while Shikamaru trailed behind her like a hermit crab muttering troublesome all the way.

* * *

Sasuke closed his suitcase and watched amusingly as Sakura was scurrying and digging into her closet like a bunny.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Which bathing suit should I wear? I can't decide." Sakura whined as Sasuke looked at her suits. He finally picked an outfit and handed it to her. She gasped and hugged him tightly. It was a beautiful banded white halter top with sapphires and pink diamonds decorated on the front and a matching white lightly pink tinted front tie boyshort. He also picked out a silk light pink flowered shirt and a mini skirt that went up to her mid thigh.

"I don't recall buying such an expensive suit! Sasuke, I think I should try on an-"

"It's yours. I bought it for you. Besides it costs so little compared to you. " Sasuke said enclosing her in his arms.

"My hero..." Sakura said giving him a chaste kiss. they walked out of the room holding hands.

* * *

"Last one to the beach house is a rotten egg!" Naruto yelled as they got of the limousine.

" Sasuke? How did you get the limo and Beach house?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Well, I'm rich so I just bought one. Actually it's not only the beach house I own, it's the whole beach in this area. I bought it a couple days ago. It's now mine and private." Sasuke said making Sakura embarrassed. They all ran to the beach house that Sasuke owned and started to look around.

The house was made out of wood on the outside and a bit more modern on the inside. The walls were a light ocean blue and there was a small chandelier in every room. Their were three bed rooms, one kitchen, a bathroom in each bedroom, a dining room and a living room filled with all sorts of things.

Each couple got a room and unpacked. Hinata then gave out a large sub sandwich filled with tuna, onions, tomatoes, lettuce, and some mayo.

"I-I thought e-everyone would be hungry so I packed a few sandwiches for each of us." Hinata said smiling. Everyone ate quickly and changed to go down to the beach. The girls changed in Sakura's room while the boys changed in Neji's room.

"Oh my god! Sakura, I love your suit! It has diamonds and jewels! And it's a halter! You're so lucky to have Sasuke as your fiancee!" Ino and Tenten squealed while Hinata simply admired her friend.

"And Tenten's is so pretty!" Ino said with stars in her eyes. Tenten proudly showed her bathing suit like a star. It was a sporty pink one piece that suited her well.

"Oh but Ino! Yours is awesome!" Tenten said as Ino modeled it for them. It flowered designed triangular top with side-tie strings along with a string-tie bottom. Then everyone looked at Hinata and squealed.

" Hinata you're so cute!" Sakura said making Hinata blush bashfully. Her suit was a white lace tankini decorated with yellow stars along with matching swim shorts. As they walked outside they almost fainted.

The men were outside waiting for them like shining nights in armor smiling. Sasuke was waiting with a handsome smile lingering on his face. He wore simple black trunks with red stripes going down the side. His muscles showed making him look flawless. Sakura ran up to him and walked to the shore with his arm around her shoulder.

Naruto was a true hero in Hinata's eyes. Hiseyes glistened with unattainable warmth and strength. His swim suit was orange striped with yellow. He stretched out his hand as an invitation smiling. She gladly took it and ran with his to the ocean hand in hand.

Ino jumped at Shikamaru and hugged him. He smiled and kneeled. She squealed with joy and jumped on letting him hold her and take her to the water like a noble steed.

Tenten walked up to her prince and kissed him dearly on the cheek. Neji simply nodded curtly and they walked together following the others.

* * *

**I am so sorry that I cut it but I think it's best if I save it for next time I update I'll try harder to think of better themes and chapters Plz I f you can...R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews you all sent!They were so encouraging, I thought I should write another chapter Well please consider reviewing and I hope you enjoy!**

**>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>**

Chapter 8:Hide and Go Seek!  


* * *

After some fun in the sun, Hinata decided to give her prince charming a scented oil massage. 

"Ahhhh...this is the life!" Naruto said as Hinata massaged the oil on his back.

"I love this oil! It smells and feels so good! Hinata? What kind of oil is this?"

" It's my favorite, Milk and Honey." Hinata said smiling as she gazed at the sun in the sky slowly setting.

"AHH!" Hinata yelped feeling something cold all over herself.

"Gotcha! You didn't answer when I called you! So I thought some cold water would help!" Naruto said sitting next to her laughing. Hinata giggled and sighed peacefully as Naruto started to rub oil on her shoulders.

As Hinata and Naruto had fun massaging each other, Tenten and Neji gazed at the sunset.

"Wow! Look at all the colors! They're so pretty! Tenten said as Neji simply nodded. They sat there in silence.

"Umm...Neji?"

"Yes Tenten..."

"Do you want children...?"

"Yes...But I think it's better if we talk about that later..." Neji said in a comforting voice letting her lean on his shoulder. Tenten smiled and sat there with Neji as the sun set and stayed together.

"Sakura? Do you think Shikamaru and I could cook dinner tonight?" Ino said as they made a huge sand castle.

"Sure. Why not?" Sakura said finishing up the door holes.

"Well then I'll go get started! You won't be seeing us until dinner!" Ino said enthusiastically. Sakura shrugged as she continued to build. Suddenly Sasuke was behind her whispering in her ear. She smiled abandoning the almost done castle and followed Sasuke back into the house.

* * *

After an hour of kissing on the floor, Sakura and Sasuke were in the bathtub, with their swims suits lying on the floor forgotten, entangled together while they "washed" each other. Sakura moaned softly as Sasuke showered her neck and shoulders with playful nips and kisses. She sat in his lap both inhaling each others electrifying scent. Sasuke kissed her gently on her cheek. Sakura turned and wrapped her arms around him as she kissed him passionately. Sasuke's hand moved around touching Sakura's body like snakes. They stopped to breathe smiling at each other. 

"I think we should quickly get out of the bathroom and change." Sakura whispered kissing him chastely on the cheek slowly getting up. Sasuke growled and pulled her backing the water hugging her tightly.

"Sasuke...please?" Sakura whined at the same time nipping his jaw line for an answer. He smiled satisfied and got up carrying her bridal style. She squealed with joy as they got a towel for both of them and went out to change.

As walked to their closet Sakura jumped out of Sasuke's arms and walked and started to look for some clothes. She gasped at all the varieties of clothes their were. She finally picked out a light cashmere rose colored sweater decorated with a diamond design along with a pair o light blue jean shorts that was up to her mid thigh and a white gold brooch decorated with pink and green diamonds that formed a Sakura flower. Clipped on the hanger was a box filled with a matching pink diamond earrings.

She ran out wearing the clothes and saw Sasuke wearing a black silk tank top with white khaki knee high shorts. She ran up to him and gave a sweet kiss on the lips.

"How did you get all that? It's just too much..." Sakura said still hugging him.

"Let's just say I have to. Besides you are the most precious thing in my life and there is **nothing** that will stop me from pleasing and pampering you...My life's goal is making you **mine**...And after...I'll be a bit more **over-protective** when you hang out with males **other** than me..." said Sasuke as Sakura smiled slyly.

"I feel like a princess when I'm with you..." Sakura said sheepishly blushing madly. Sasuke smiled and kissed her gently on the lips.

They walked out to see Naruto yelping with joy, Hinata trying hard to shush him and Neji reading a novel while Tenten sipped some tea.

"Naruto...**Please** stop..." Hinata said trying hard not to upset her boyfriend, at the same stop him from getting on her temper...again.

"Sorry Hinata! I am just so happy! after today, I'll be free from this treacherous fate of not having ramen!" he said jumping with joy. Sakura and Sasuke sighed at the unusual racket. Suddenly, everyone was silent.

"I'm bored." Tenten said putting down her tea cup. Everyone nodded in response except Neji who was concentrating on the book.

"Hmm...Since we're all bored, let's play a game of hide 'n go seek! Besides, until Shikamaru and Ino make...whatever they make, we can play. And I already ordered three pizzas incase of emergency!" Sakura said cheerfully to lighten the mood.

"One two..." Sasuke started counting, making everyone stand and even get Neji's attention.

POOF

POOF

POOF

POOF

POOF

POOF

POOF

"Ten...here I come...Ready or not here I come..." Sasuke said smirking.

POOF

"Heh...he'll never find me here!" Naruto said snickering in a bathtub in his room.

POOF

"Found ya **dobe**..." Sasuke said smirking at the now paled Naruto.

POOF

"DARN YOU SASUKE!" Naruto yelled cursing like crazy.

Sasuke started to look in the kitchen. He sighed hearing something shaking in a cabinet next to him.

"Hinata...There is no need to hide, I already found you."

"O-okay...Uchiha-san." Hinata said climbing out.

POOF

He ran around the house suddenly hearing moaning sounds in the coat closet.

"Yo...why don't you try the attic...Three doors right of my bedroom..."

POOF

"Well...four down...one to go." he said thinking of the best place Sakura would hide.

POOF

* * *

**I am so sorry I cut it! I just was a bit tired since it took me hours to write the teensy little part on Sasuke and Sakura in the bath tub; Well I'll try my best to continue and umm..c ya soon!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Long time no see. I hope this'll be worth reading, and I'd like to thank all those supportive readers who've waited…enjoy and R&R!**

**>  
>>  
>>>  
>>>>>  
>>>>>>  
>>>>>>>  
>>>>>>>>  
>>>>>>>>>**

**Chapter 9: I found you and a messy meal!**

* * *

Heh...he'll never find me here!" Sakura snickered in the dark. She had cleverly put clones of herself, so when Sasuke found one of them, they'd 'poof'. 

POOF

"Hello Sakura..." Sasuke said as they stood chest to chest, close enough to make Sakura blush.

"Hey! How did you find me?"

"Well it wouldn't have taken me long until I had found five clones of you, one under our bed, in the refrigerator, behind the TV, under Naruto's bed, and in our bathtub..."

"Ha! You only found five clones! There is still one left!"

"You mean the one hiding in my closet?"

"Damn you..."

"Annoying...but very clever...and I can't believe I never checked here before...the broom closet...maybe it's because we have so many closets, I overlooked this one..."

"Umm…Sasuke? Don't you think we should get out?"

CLICK

"Sasuke...did you just lock the door?"

"What lock?" Sasuke said naively grinning. Sakura scowled feeling strange to be locked in a broom closet with him. Her thoughts were abruptly pushed away as she felt his lips against his. She internally groaned feeling his arms, one playing with her hair, the other around her waist, both holding her hands.

"Why...are...you...holding...my...hands?" Sakura breathed breaking the long kiss between them.

"So you don't use that monster strength on me, it'll just get me annoyed and get me more into taking this to the next level..." he said as she sighed exasperated with his games.

"Fine but only for five more minutes!"

"Whatever you say..."

'Possibly ten more instead...or 20 minutes...' he thought devilishly engulfing her into another extended kiss to pass the time.

* * *

Shikamaru! Don't you dare stop stirring! Remember! Only two hours until dinner will be served!" Ino yelled into Shikamaru's right ear, which had been near to becoming deaf, although a relief from the sounds of Ino. 

"Alright..." he replied yawning. Ino had decided that they'd make a large dinner. For appetizer, sushi rolls filled with egg, seafood, veggies and avocado.

For dinner, a cheesy pizza with veggies and shrimp, a platter of fried vegetable tempura, miso soup, and mushrooms sauté in delicious sauce. And for dessert, a small bowl of strawberry sherbet, with a slice of cheese cake and grapes. Perfect for Ino's menu, not too greasy, but good.

"Shikamaru! Slice those vegetables while I do the cheese cake! Not like that!"

30 minutes later…

"Shikamaru! Put the pizza in the oven, and start making the tempura paste! I'll make the rolls and sherbet! No! Don't burn it!"

1 hour later…

"God! We only have 30 minutes! All we need is the mushrooms, miso soup, and fruit! I'll do the mushrooms and fruit, you just make the miso soup! No! Don't do it like **that**!

'Yeah yeah princess…'

"Hey! I can **read** minds now you know!"

'I know…'

BONK

30 minutes later…

"Yes! I finished setting the table!" Ino squealed as she placed the food in a proper order. Shikamaru sat in his chair, exhausted.

"Wow! Ino..This looks superb…" Hinata complimented with a starving Naruto behind her. Minutes later everyone joined including Tenten and Sakura blushing mad, while Neji and Sasuke with arrogant smirks. Naruto catching on had on a perverted grin.

"Let me guess you guys did—?"

Naruto stopped utterly feeling Tenten and Sakura's deadly glared upon him.

"This is awesome pizza!" Naruto said changing the subject. Ino laughed blushing at all the compliments excluding Sasuke and Neji who ate silently.

"Hey Sasuke, don't you have something to say to Ino?" Sakura hinted staring at him, he shook his head.

"You are already aware I prefer your cooking more." He said as he continued to dine. Sakura blushed, awed in sheer joy from his blunt, but amiable compliment.

"Well Neji, could you at least say something productive?"

"Thank you for the appetizing meal Ino-san…" He said slightly bowing his head. Tenten smiled approvingly. After a few minutes, the plates were empty leaving who has to clean the dishes. After a long staring contest, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata decided to as they cleared the table. After a minute of silence a shriek came from the kitchen. Everyone stumbled inside to find Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata in a state of shock. Yet no one could blame them. The kitchen was a pigsty. There was food sticking everywhere, on the counter, the floor, the ceiling, and the sink.

"Ino! Look at this mess! How did you manage to do this?" Sakura continued to scold until she sighed. Her eyes suddenly filled with determination, she pushed the men out if the kitchen and ran to a closet nearby. Inside, was a mass amount of cleaning supplies including a bunch of buckets, brooms, and mops organized neatly.

"And Sasuke said these would never be used…Well he was wrong!" Sakura said as she swiftly took out the supplies needed.

"Hey Hinata! Use your 'Shugohakke Rokujyuu Yonshou' with this liquid soap! Instead of using it in defense, could you try to kind of trigger the soap around the room with your chakra?" Sakura asked as she handed her a large bottle of the liquid soap that gave of a lavender scent.

"Hai! I'll try." Hinata said as she poured the liquid into her hands mixing it with water.

"Ino! I want you to get all the food wiped of using the soap water Hinata flings toward them!" Sakura said throwing Ino a mop and rag to clean.

"As for me, I'll be cleaning the dishes, oven and waxing every inch of this kitchen until it is clean! Tenten, please assist me in doing so."

"Hai." Tenten said grabbing a rag. Sakura lastly handed out rubber gloves for everyone and strapped them on, as she tied her hair in a firm ponytail.

"Alright, let's start!"

"Haiiiiiii!"

2 hour later…

"Sakura! How much more do we have to clean? The floor is so clean I can see myself! Do you have to clean **every** inch! Literally!" Ino barked as Sakura scrubbed the walls with a smile, humming an endless tune. Tenten sat on the counter watching Sakura with amazement who still had energy left when she did most of the work. Hinata desperately went on using her Byakugan to aid Sakura in her attempt to clean the kitchen until it was spotless.

"Almost! Ino-pig! If it wasn't for your mess, we wouldn't be here cleaning would we?" Sakura said as she continued to scrub happy for shutting Ino up.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the women watched Sakura go, the men sat in the living room on the couch wondering how much longer the women would test their patience. 

"Man! I am so bored! I wish Sakura-Chan was here…she's always so fun…" Naruto whined.

"Aren't you in love with Hinata?" Neji inquired suspiciously at Naruto who continued to squirm.

"Well, Sasuke already has her, so what can I do? Besides I do like Hinata and I understand how Sakura-Chan and I are friends…but still…I mean…I just sometimes wish we were—"

"Back off." Sasuke interrupted, eyes closed. Naruto smiled sheepishly, and sighed.

"Sorry Baka, I didn't mean to step into your territory…" Naruto said as Sasuke ignored.

"So when do you think they'll be done?" Shikamaru started to take off the irritating silence.

They stood as they saw the girls step out of the kitchen, all dead tired, except Sakura who was the exact opposite.

"What happened to you three?" Neji asked amused by their appearances. Tenten barely was able to stand, clothes slightly covered in dust, and her buns askew and messy. Hinata was near to fainting with exhaustion, hair tangled, and drenched from continuous use with water and soap. Ino was drenched as well, except had small pieces if food all over her. Sakura on the other hand was as cheerful as can be, despite the fact she was slightly wet, but not as bad looking as the others.

"I guess I forgot to mention, Sakura's a neat freak, and she'll clean until everything shines literally." Sasuke said half amused and half distraught from his last experience with her cleaning.

"I remember the last time I helped her…I could barely move a finger by the time we finished, let alone stand…" he said as he grimaced from the thought.

"Well at least it covers training…" Hinata said as the girls groaned.

"Come on girls, let's all take a nice bath. Sasuke, can we use the sauna over by the garden?"

"You have a sauna?" the girls all asked with joy and amazement.

"Yeah. I went there the last time I slept here. It was our third date and we trained and I got to use his sauna…ALONE." Sakura emphasized to get the dirty thoughts out of their heads.

"Bye guys! We'll see you later, after your training!" Sakura said leading the way to the sauna, leaving the boys.

"Hey Sasuke…Don't you wanna get a teensy peek of what Sakura looks li—"

"Quit it Dobe…Besides, unlike you, Hyuuga and I have **already** taken or relationships to the **next** level." Sasuke smirked as Naruto started to fume.

"Whaaaaaaaat?"

"Jealous?"

"Never! But you mean! Bastard! How could you do that to Sakura-Chan?" Naruto roared, flaming holes into his rival. Neji and Sasuke ignored and started to walk away.

"Hey! Where do you guys are going?"

"To train idiot. Unlike you, we tend to be loyal and respect our ladies…" Sasuke said leaving an aggravated Shikamaru, and seething Naruto behind.

**>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>**

**TBC**

* * *

**OOOh…I wonder what'll happen next…heheheh, guess you'll have to wait until I update! Anyway Thanks for reading and if you can plz R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Sauna and the Four Drunken Fools!**

* * *

"Naruto…Do you even know what Ino'd do if I did such a troublesome thing?" Shikamaru said already thinking of the scary possibilities. Naruto shrugged and smiled drooling.

"I can **never** say watching women in saunas can ever beat ramen, well except for that perverted hermit Jaraiya and Kakashi with his book and all, but this beats watching Neji and Sasuke showing off their moves!" Naruto said already sneaking toward the ladies section with a very troubled Shikamaru trailing behind.

**Meanwhile...**

. The spa was gorgeous. As the four ladies walked inside, there were two divided rooms perfect in size. The first room was a light pastel pink, with flowery designs all around in an artistic motion. There were four white shelves with peach colored towels to use, arranged for their clothes and a lavish supply of scented bath oils, shampoos, conditioners, and soaps on a table for their choosing. On the opposite wall was a large and wide mirror with a table divided in two for two people each, with hair dryers, brushes and combs, and scented lotions and assorted fragrances of perfumes organized in a beautiful fashion.

In the second room were pearly white floors walls and ceilings, and shaded lights giving it a soothing touch to the atmosphere. Light amounts of steam clouded the room giving the sauna a heavenly illusion. Shower heads stood in a line on one wall, with a massage corner beside it, along with snow white fluffy towels on each massage bed. And finally, the spacious hot springs. A large tub that oozed blissful amounts of water, a waterfall in the far end, and steps to rest on. The woman gazed dreamily at the paradise as they first picked their individual soaps and oils.

"I think I'll use this berry surprise shampoo plus conditioner, along with the cherry scented oil, I think Neji will like this." Tenten giggled hugging the products happily.

"Well I think I should use this orange scented soap and oil set, along with the lemon scented lotion and grapefruit heaven shampoo! It might actually keep Shikamaru awake." Ino said firmly grabbing her selected items.

"Hinata, why don't you try this butterscotch scented lotion and oil, this cinnamon apple fragrant body wash, and this banana cream shampoo? I think Naruto might go crazy for you, not to mention get a craving for cookies, when he's with you." Sakura suggested, as Hinata bashfully accepted Sakura's suggestion.

"And I think I'll try this passion fruit shampoo, this peaches'n cream lotion and body wash, with this strawberry scented oil." Sakura decided with a satisfied smile.

"Ooh…Sasuke's gonna get a fruit craving from smelling you, well, I wouldn't say just for fruits!" Ino teased running toward the bath as Sakura chased her.

As the girls undressed with nothing but a towel, they didn't notice the two occurrences spying in the back window.

"Naruto…we're going to die a painful death if we don't stop this troublesome thing…"

"Quit complaining Shikamaru! Jaraiya Sensei told me that the key to heaven is women, especially in saunas! So All I'm doing is inspecting how true his teachings can be! So TECHNICALLY it's not my fault for learning this!" Naruto said as scientifically as possible, even if he himself had no clue to what he just said. Shikamaru shrugged, regret taking over him as the two continued to spy until their doom. Lucky for the ladies, steam surrounded the entire room, blurring their view.

"Ahhh…this is so refreshing!" Ino squealed as the four of them sat bathing themselves in the hot water.

"Hey Sakura…how's your relationship going with Sasuke? I thought you said he proposed?" Tenten asked patiently, unlike Ino who shook with anticipation.

"Well…there's nothing really much to say I mean—"

"Stop lying, we all know that you guys have been going at it, I think Sasuke's restless waiting for the honeymoon…" Ino thought putting inappropriate images in their minds, as Sakura blushed from embarrassment.

"Umm…Sakura-Chan…what's it like, to feel such…affection for from Sasuke-San?" Hinata asked as she fiddled with her raven black hair nervously.

"Well, it feels like you're being appreciated for giving so much effort and love to your companion…almost overjoyed and relieved he feels the same way…even if you feel rejected sometimes, he'll always come back..To lend a hand…" Sakura blushed from the sudden stares she received.

"What? I just told you how I felt!" She snapped, pouting.

"So Hinata how's your relationship with Naruto? I mean you seem so perfect for each other, what's with all these questions on relationships?" Ino asked, all eyes crammed with interest on Hinata, who yelped from the sudden pull into the spotlight.

"Naruto-Kun…he…ummm…" Hinata stammered eyes swelling with tears. A plague of silence overtook the room. All that could be heard was Hinata's whimpering from all the pressure. Naruto, ear glued to the small window, waited for Hinata's opinion.

"It's alright Hinata, you don't have t—"

"No! It's just, s-sometimes I get the feeling…that I can't f-fully tru-trust him…" Hinata mumbled as Sakura sighed embracing her with a comforting hug.

"Listen Hinata…sometimes you might feel like he's not as trustworthy, but believe me…Naruto must be one lucky guy…to have someone who worries about him, and cares so much, like you. Every woman has these kinds of worries; you just have to be able to find the courage to deal with them." Sakura said smiling. Hinata nodded feeling slightly relieved.

"Thank you…Everyone…for worrying about me…I hope everyone's relationship works out okay…"

"Oh! Guys, why don't we try to convince the boys to give us a massage?" Ino wailed in a dreamy tone.

Naruto suddenly stood, eyes shadowed as he smiled.

"Let's go Shikamaru." Naruto said as he stretched his arms, yawning, starting to walk.

"Wha?" Shikamaru scratched his head and shrugged. They snuck away retreating toward the manor, feeling relieved to not have been caught, or so they thought…

POOF

POOF

"Now where do you two think you're going?" Sasuke said with Neji both smirking.

"S-Sasuke! Neji! What a surprise? Heh!" Naruto chuckled nervously feeling like dead meat.

"Listen you two. We won't rat you guys out…although you both have to come with us." Sasuke said as they led them to the ladies side of the spa.

"Why are we going here?" Shikamaru said lazily as they entered the sauna, where they found the women on the massage beds waiting with smiles.

"Don't tell me…" Naruto said paralyzed with shock.

"We have an appointment for massaging the ladies..." Neji said as Shikamaru groaned.

"And Naruto and Shikamaru have volunteered to give an extra foot massage to Ino and Hinata, for spying on us." Sakura said smiling evilly, as Shikamaru and Naruto both paled.

"Wha! How did you...!"

"I can't believe you thought we'd not be able to sense you guys by now!" Ino flared angrily.

Sasuke went over to Sakura grabbing her choice of oil.

"Nice selection…" he said smirking with a satisfied glint in his charcoal colored eyes. He slowly poured the oil into his hands, rubbing it leisurely on her exposed back.

"You should be lucky to have that towel wrapped around the rest of you..." he purred in her ear, Sakura blushing, as her hands tightened. Sakura moaned with pleasure as he firmly massage her neckline down to her middle back with his finger tips. Neji started as well, motioning his hands expertly on Tenten's back, relieving her most tense areas, making her breathe, relaxation coated heavily through her pleased sighs.

""Pick up the pace, Shika baby cakes..." Ino called in a teasing tone, as Shikamaru scowled, irritated, rubbed Ino's shoulders and high back physique.

"Troublesome..."

"Hinata, is this okay?" Naruto asked gently kneading up and down her back supported by the oil in his hands. Hinata nodded, blushing from his touch.

"By the way, I like the oil you picked. I think it smells great on you!" Naruto said making Hinata's whole body burst into a heated red from embarrassment.

"Hinata! Are you alright? You look like you have a fever!"

"H-hai...I'm fine…" Hinata managed to say trying hard to cool down. As they finished, the boys left the girls to do whatever women do, and strolled back into the house.

* * *

"Man! That was exhausting!" Naruto whined cracking his back. The four of them sat in the living room once more, finding four small cups, a few bottles of sake, crackers, and a small note in Sakura's writing on the coffee table. 

_To the four of you:_

_We girls have decided to go on a little shopping spree so,_

_I thought you guys might be a bit tired, _

_So I set up this little snack for you all. Please,_

_Enjoy!_

_P.S: I took one of your credit cards so we can all get something for ourselves. If I find anything useful for missions, I'll get them for you... And remember,_

_DON'T YOU DARE FORGET TO CLEAN UP! _

_With love,_

_Sakura _

"That's Sakura alright." Sasuke said as he poured the alcohol into the four cups.

"But how can you just let her take your credit card? Don't you know how much they spend on clothes and stuff?" Shikamaru questioned already picturing the chaotic memories of his previous experiences with Ino.

"Sakura never spends money carelessly. She's twice as stingy I'll ever be. Besides, if she was in business, with that brain, she could have a chance on worldwide riches...I don't think I've ever seen her spend more than 1000 dollars a year, which is hardly close to ruining the Uchiha fortunes I've inherited." Sasuke said taking a gulp of whisky.

"Tenten only spends her money on weapons; she only wants to buy clothing when I'm around." Neji added his glass still on the table.

"Well, I know for sure Hinata is not the kind who's 'shopoholic' (loves shopping), so I assume Ino is the mastermind of this waste of time idea." Shikamaru scowled chewing on a cracker.

"But what can you do? You're her 'Shika baby cakes', remember? You won't stand a chance against that ugly pig." Sasuke said taking another sip slowly.

"Well what about you! You have to deal with that troublesome girl! Not to mention she seems a bit crazy to m—"

POW

"Don't you dare insult her...I'll kill you." Sasuke said with fury engulfing his eyes.

"Oh yeah, like that conniving bitch can do anything..." Shikamaru taunted, holding Sasuke with his shadow like a puppet. Sasuke growled, breaking the jutsu. Shikamaru cursed under his breath.

…**2 hours later… **

Oh yeeeeeaaaaahh! I'm the king of the wooooooooorrrrld!" Naruto drunken self yelled grinning, a stunning similarity to Jiraiya's.

"So troublesome..." Shikamaru slurred trying hard to hold himself up. Blood flowed slowly from a few wounds that Sasuke had inflicted. The alcohol started to blur his senses. Several bottles lay shattered from the content battle.

"How foolish of you three to be drinking so much." Neji said sternly as he took away the empty bottles and the last to be opened. Naruto and Shikamaru lay on the floor already passed out from the affects of drinking. Sasuke sat, the only one left sober, other than Neji who handed him an aspirin.

"Swallow. It'll help a lot against headaches." Neji said cleaning up the mess that was conducted.

"You know you didn't have to wound Shikamaru for a small insult like that."

"I won't allow anyone to insult nor touch Sakura...In the past I couldn't do anything for her; instead I ignored such feelings for anyone...That's why I left in the first place, to rid of my emotions and become strong enough to avenge my clan. Now that I'm back and already fulfilled my destiny, I'm setting a new one...to recreate my clan and begin a new future, wherever it'll take me." Sasuke said smirking, gulping down another chug of whisky. Neji twitched, as the three danced the night away with their pointless ramblings.

…**1 hour later… **

"We're baa—AAAAAAACKKK!" Sakura collapsed staring at the mess in her living room. The cushions her disordered, the table needed to be replaced from the scratch marks embedded allover, scratch marks and cracks on the glass. Hinata and Ino began to apologize as Sakura grabbed Naruto and Shikamaru by the neck. Sasuke and Neji slowly gulped.

"You two...had anything to do with this?" she asked with a clenched forced smile, waiting, a few veins showing. Sasuke and Neji shook their heads quickly.

"Good…looks like it's you two who'll suffer...from me..." Sakura said in a low suspiciously gleeful tone. Naruto paled as Shikamaru eyes, for once, were fully open.

"Listen up! I want you girls to go into your rooms while I sort with these nuisances! Sasuke, take a shower and get rid of that stench! Neji! Throw away **every** single piece of glass you see on this floor! If I see **one** shard of glass...die! Naruto...Shikamaru...do you wimps have anything left to say?" Sakura barked as Naruto spun his head, dazed. He suddenly dropped his face into her chest.

"Yummy...so soft...like cake..."

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TOUCHING!" Sakura barked, punching Naruto massively into his guts. Naruto fell into Hinata's arms, half dead. She blushed pulling him back to their room. Shikamaru had already seemed to retreat with Ino to their rooms.

"Geez! I leave for a few hours, and this place turns to a dump! Man what pigs!" Sakura muttered, cleaning the mass amounts of trash. Neji swiftly located all the glass, using his Byakugan, Tenten carrying a bag for the pieces.

"Ah! By the way, Neji-Kun, why didn't you drink any sake?"

"Ah, well, Neji is really weak when it comes to anything alcoholic!" Tenten said giggling. Sakura laughed too.

"I'll be turning in, Sakura-San; I believe Sasuke-San is done with his shower. I think he needs assistance." Neji said looking sideways with his Byakugan. Tenten and Neji went to their room leaving Sakura as she finished up cleaning.

As Sakura entered, she gasped. Sasuke lay under the covers, peacefully asleep.

"Kawaii!" she squealed softly tiptoeing toward him with a camera.

'Say cheese Sasuke!' she thought snickering.

"Cheese…" replied a husky voice behind her.

CLICK

DROP

CRASH

"AAAAhhhhhhh! Sasuke! Damn you! You broke the camera!"

"It's your fault for trying to do that…Besides...It's not the first time I've entered your mind..."

"BAKA!"

* * *

**Sigh…terrible...not my best these days is it? Or is it good? I hope its okay! R&R plz!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Just to keep readers informed, the previous chapters have been taking place in late June, I think…And I moved it there so I could have this little chapter! I'm not positive that there is such a festival in Konoha, but oh well! Plus, so far, it's been 3-4 days, I think in this story! So there'll be 17-18 days left+A lot more to go! That means, you'll expect a lot of chapter or a sequel for sure!**

**Chapter 11: The Summer Festival! Pt1**

****

* * *

****

"Ugh…I don't feel so good…" Naruto moaned drearily with Shikamaru, both flat on the living room floor.

"Well, if you hadn't drunken so much, you both wouldn't be moping over hangovers! Would you! Besides, you should be grateful we brought you out here." Ino scolded, Sakura and Tenten nodding in agreement. Hinata walked out of the kitchen with a silver tray, two large glasses of a strange looking green liquid that bubbled suspiciously.

"Umm, I made some energy drinks for you both, please…drink to feel better." Hinata said staring at her fingers. Naruto and Shikamaru twitched as they reached slowly for the glass. Both gulping, they took a long sip, as the women watched. Naruto suddenly spewed it out, face as green and pale as ever. Shikamaru drank it all, yet had the exact same reaction. Both immediately raced to the bathroom.

"Uh…Hinata…What in the world did you put in that?" Tenten asked, still staring at the remains in Naruto's cup, constantly bubbling.

"Well, all I did was make the Hyuuga family energy drink…I used dried newts, raw eggs, a fish brain, heart, and eyes, boiling water that I heated in an iron bowl in an oven at 400 degrees, a bit of my chakra to keep the glass from exploding because of the water heat, and a little sugar to sweeten it just a bit…why do you ask?" Hinata asked coyly. Tenten, Sakura and Ino sat speechless. All seeming sick to their stomachs, they unhurriedly marched back to their rooms, with unwelcoming faces.

"Hm? Was it something I said?"

* * *

"Sasuke! Wake up…" Sakura sang in his ear. His eyes opened lazily. Sakura giggled at his appearance. His button up dark blue night shirt had come undone by a few fastens, his matching blue pants ruffled and tangled with the covers. His hair seemed as spiky as ever, ruffled and messy, giving him a cute bad boy look. Because he hadn't worn his Konoha headband,** (A.N: Just as a small note, the characters have not been wearing their headbands. They'll wear them eventually, but not now!)** his bangs covered his forehead, making Sakura giggle even more.

"What's with you? It's 9AM and you begin your day by laughing." He said sarcastically, as Sakura stopped herself quickly.

"Gomen, but I just wanted to ask you…can we go to the summer festival tonight? The girls and I were chatting while we shopped and were wondering if well we could go with you guys, since it'll be fun. Please?" Sakura asked with her best puppy face. Sasuke grimaced for a moment.

"Is this the festival that includes dressing up in a yukata **(summer kimono)**?"

"Yes."

"Then, no."

"What! Oh come on!" Sakura pleaded, but only got a silent no as a reply. She thought for a moment and then perked with an idea.

"Sasuke…please…Will you go for me? Besides…the yukata is **very** easy to **remove**…" she said in a seductive tone. She crawled into his lap, massaging his shoulders. He shook his head once more although, instead, with a playful grin. Sakura began to suck his skin slowly, as he lied down, so she was on top of him.

"Continue and I'll reconsider…" he said with an evil grin as Sakura pouted.

"You're so mean…" she whined pleasingly, nibbling on his right ear, every feel of her intoxicating breaths upon his skin made him shudder with unstable desires. Every breath, she whispered "please." He suddenly changed their position, now him on top.

"You win…" he growled in defeat as she grinned with delight.

"  
But…you get a punishment." He said smirking. With his hands, he began to tickle her sides, waist, and her most sensitive area, legs. She cried with laughter, giggling, as tears spilling down her red cheeks. After three minutes of unbearable torture, he stopped, satisfied. She took in air, until she caught her breath. She then hit him on the head as she giggled.

"Now what?"

"You're just so cute!" she squealed with joy as he sighed.

"I just had to fall in love with a fan girl…"

"Well, it's not that bad. At least your fan clubs have reduced. And their seemed to have developed a few that hate us together…" she said trying to cheer him up.

"A few have reduced…out of 1000…or more…" he said displeased.

"Don't be so down! Let's hurry and prepare for the festival! I have a few plans to complete! They're a secret, so you'll see soon enough! We girls are going to use this room, so you guys can use the living room for preparations! Go!" She said as Sakura pulled him out of bed. She escorted him out of the room and into the living room where the other guys were in the same situation, kicked out by the women. As they left, the four men sat lazily in the couches. They looked in the middle finding a giant pile of yukata robes stacked with numerous different designs

"Let's just get this over with…the women will be even more troublesome if we don't." Shikamaru scowled as Sasuke and Neji quietly picked simple designs. Naruto picked one quickly and stared at it. It was an orange robe with dark blue dress pants and obi with a fox that encircled it, perfect for his taste. Sasuke picked a black robe with black dress pants, and a burgundy obi fit tightly around his waist, designed with a pattern of red flames.

"How the hell do you put this stupid thing on!" Naruto yelled with frustration.

"You've never worn a yukata before?" Neji asked assembling his outfit, a white robe with black dress pants, and a matching black obi with a silver dragon design on it.

"Never! I only wear this, my lucky jumpsuit!" he said as the others suddenly backed away.

"Hey! I wash it often! Hey Shikamaru! Why aren't you choosing?"

"Baka…I'm one of the instructors! I have to where this vest when we're in the village to stay on guard. ANBU only wear their uniforms when on missions, so Neji and Sasuke have worn something else, or the villagers might panic." He said pointing at it. Naruto grimaced as he stared at his Yukata in frustration.

"Why me!"

**>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Meanwhile…**

**>>>>>>>>>>>**

Ino-Chan, what should I wear, the white one with orange and lemon designs or green one with Konoha leaves?" Tenten asked for her opinion already holding shoes and bags with them. Ino pointed toward the white kimono.

"That one has a zing in the whole design! The green one seems way too boring in my opinion!" Ino said as she picked hers. A purple one with a lavender clover design, and a light yellow obi with a cute gold banana design, with matching sandals and a gold bag designed with tiny pearls. Sakura slipped into a cream colored kimono with black and crimson butterflies dancing on it, a black obi with white and gray stripes and matching black wooden sandals to go with it. Lastly she picked a cream colored bag, a red ribbon holding it together.

"Do you guys think Sasuke will like it?"

"Of course idiot! Remember? He **loves** those colors! Besides, I think you two would look like a business couple with the styles you both choose." Ino said, in sugar coated tone teasingly.

"I think he will like it…" Hinata said as she sat all ready. She promptly sat in a midnight blue kimono, lavished with a silver bubble design, a stylish baby blue obi, and matching sandals with a turquoise bag.

"Alright! Now for hair and make-up!" Sakura cheered as they grabbed the necessary items, lipstick, blush, eye shadow, etc. Ino curled her eyelashes adding blue eyeliner and lavender eye shadow. She spread on grape flavored lip gloss over her light purple lipstick. She dabbed a light brownish red on her cheeks, and a little purple and yellow eye shadow. Lastly, Ino swiftly twisted the ends her bangs with a curling iron, tying her hair into a stylish and classic bun. Tenten did her usual hair style into two buns, although lowered a few more bangs to the side, and loosening her hair buns giving a cute result. She used hardly visible orange eye shadow with white eyeliner, a few touches of red lipstick and lip gloss for and extra shine, and a bit of orange scented perfume. Sakura did Hinata's, since she hadn't been experience with make-up. She put on a little glitter on Hinata's cheeks, so whenever she blushed, she'd still 'shine'. She applied a bit of blue mascara to bring out her lashes, and a some silver lip balm that brought a radiant glitter. Sakura added a diamond covered bubble shaped pin to her short hair.

"Hinata, why did you cut your long hair short again? It was so pretty when you kept it long!" Sakura whined as Hinata blushed with embarrassment.

"Well, I admit that I enjoyed long hair…but Naruto-Kun said that…I looked better this way…so I…" Hinata blushed harder as the three beamed with smiles.

"Good for you Hinata!" Sakura said as she then hastily swept a light pink blush on her cheeks, raspberry red lip gloss with a small add of shimmer. She then let Ino do her long hair into a tight bun to the side, letting her bangs down giving a natural curve to her face.

"Sakura? Are you sure that's enough make up?" Tenten asked as Sakura nodded.

"I really don't enjoy wearing makeup. I'm not used to it. Besides, Sasuke thinks that I look better without it." She said grinning as she took out a small bag full of tomatoes, tossing a few into her mouth.

"Why are you eating tomatoes?" Ino asked raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"I always carry a bag of tomatoes when I'm hungry. Besides, Sasuke likes tomatoes. He enjoys tasting tomatoes whenever we kiss. And I **thought** YOU were a **former** fan of him." Sakura teased as Ino slapped her on the shoulder with a dignified manner.

"Of course! He's still one of the male idols in this village! Even if it's unrequited love, I'd still support him as a devoted fan girl!" Ino said proudly as the women sweatdropped.

"Alright! Let's check on the guys!" Tenten said as they walked carefully, making sure not to trip on their dresses, of their sandals as the four marched down the stairs. The moment they stepped into the living room, The girls began to twitch. The others all dressed; Naruto seemed to be the only one left, only in a clad pear of fox covered boxers. He was on the floor wrestling with the yukata, in the end, ripping it to shreds.

"How the hell do you wear this?" Naruto yelled holding up the tattered pile of his yukata. Sakura sighed sadly looking at the remaining yukata that were once neatly stacked. Almost all of them were tattered from Naruto's rough handling, holes from where his hands seemed to shoot out of, and found one that was merely a ragged piece of once beautiful fabric that lied in a large hole that engulfed half of the living room, which Sakura had assumed he had used his Rasengan to sort out his **problems**.

"Naruto…would you explain **WHY** there's a **HOLE** in **MY** living room?" Sakura said as calmly as possible, already holding Naruto by the neck with a blue chakra arm dangling him helplessly in the air. Neji and Shikamaru seemed to be stiffened with displeasure as to what she would do if they were ever caught in a situation as bad as that. Hinata paled staring powerless to Sakura's wrath, as she watched her boyfriend to his doom, Ino and Tenten trying hard to comfort her. She dropped him, his face blue from lack of air.

"Ehh…Well you see…I thought maybe if I used my Rasengan, it might stretch the fabric a bit! B-but I didn't realize that even with a Rasengan the size of a marble, I found out that I've grown a bit stronger…right?" Naruto said nervously, although his explanation seemed to make Sakura seem even angrier.

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She raged as she spun him in circles with a finger, as if merely twirling pizza dough.

"It seems Tsunade's training, really does have an effect…" Tenten commented, slightly terrified by the merciless strength Sakura possessed. After a few minutes, Naruto seemed almost dead, lying flat on the floor, eyes white with a gaunt expression, lined with shock.

"Darn it! I messed up my hair!" Sakura said innocently, as she strolled cheerfully upstairs to fix it. Sasuke smirked as he shook the dobe back to consciousness.

"Uhh…Am I dead?" Naruto said blinking, looking around if Sakura was still around.

"Relax. She's upstairs fixing her hair. I think you better fix this hole soon, or she's gonna skin you alive and cover the hole with you like a carpet." Sasuke warned as Naruto paled.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

**30 minutes, a bucket of cement and 7 long fitted pieces of wood later…**

"All…done…" Naruto said collapsing on the couch, dead tired. He had managed to fix the floor before Sakura could come down with the help of his clone crew. Suddenly he jumped up, his nose catching a powerful scent.

"Is that…ramen?" he asked blissfully. Hinata smiled with tray of a large bowl of ramen in her hands.

"HINATA! YOU'RE AN ANGEL!" he yelled hugging her tightly. She blushed beet red. Everyone groaned as he slurped away.

After three minutes, Naruto sat on the couch, the bowl clean inside out from Naruto's unstoppable cravings. Sakura strolled down the stairs staring at the spot where the hole was.

"Naruto, did you clean this all up?"

"Yup! And I did it all for you! Sorry for busting I up before!" he said as Sakura smiled.

"Thank you Naruto, I'm glad I didn't have to call a repairman." She said giving him a tight hug. Naruto laughed blushing dumbfounded, almost in a perverted way.

POW

"Sasuke! Why'd I have to get hit this time!" Naruto complained as Sasuke growled.

"You hugged her for more than a **minute**. If you hugged her any longer, it'd be the end for you…" he said darkly, wrapping an arm around Sakura as Naruto chuckled fearfully.

'Okay…How about we all go to the festival! It's probably a good time! We can shop for a few hours and fool around separately in couples, eat, and meet back at a spot so we all can see the fireworks!" Naruto said as everyone seemed to be in shock.

"What?"

"Nothing…It's just that, that's the smartest thing that actually makes sense, which is defiantly something that's rare for you to say!" Sakura said as everyone seemed to agree.

"Well tha-ah! Hey! I'm not that stupid!" Naruto said trying to defend himself.

"Let's hurry!" Tenten said as everyone followed ignoring him, except Hinata, trying to support him.

"Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?"

The group arrived to the Konoha Summer Festival just in time. The sun was still shining, giving them a few hours to relax and have fun. At the entrance Naruto looked around, wearing his trademark fox smile, his Konoha headband, and orange jump suit. The eight adolescents huddled together to make a plan.

"Alright, we split up, mess around and eat, then meet back here in four hours, that's when events start. After that, we watch the fire works at midnight and get back to the manor." Shikamaru said, everyone seemed to be in agreement. In four pairs, they split in different directions to enjoy the few hours **alone**...

**

* * *

**

**Alright, I need a few opinions to ask…Would you guys rather have one chapter on each couple in detail, or one chapter on all of them together so that you can get on with this story. Please review and let me know! By the way, I'm going to see all of your opinions and see which seems to attract more people! Anyways, R&R+I'll be back!**


	12. Chapter 12

**First, I'd like to apologize for the lateness, due to some internet probs, but it's fine now. YAY! I reached over 100 reviews! And it's all thanks to you reviewers! Sniff sniff…Anyway, I promise from this point on to make this story continue until I can think of a sequel! Enjoy! R&R by the way, just want to say, that I've decided, to make these parts have bits of everything. I just hope you'll like the way I organize it…anyway, I will still have little scenes that focus on a couple, mainly Sasu/Saku and Hina/Naru. ENJOY! And I promise to make a chapter for Sasu/Saku getting married!**

**Chapter 12: The Summer Festival! Pt2! **

* * *

"Alright, we split up, mess around and eat, then meet back here in four hours, that's when events start. After that, we watch the fire works at midnight and get back to the manor." Shikamaru said, everyone seemed to be in agreement. In four pairs, they split in different directions to enjoy the few hours **alone**...

"Sasuke, What do you want do?" Sakura asked as they walked down the streets. He growled irritated by the fact few of his fan girls were behind him watching them. He stopped and turned giving a scary glare with the help of his Sharingan. He smirked as they seemed to scatter away, getting the message.Sakura glared at the fan girls, giving them her **evil** stare. They glared back and seemed to disappear gradually

"Sasuke, why do those creeps **always** keep following us?" Sakura then started to notice a few men were staring at her with lustful eyes. Her nerves jumped slightly feeling Sasuke's arm snake around her waist. She watched in awe, as Sasuke seemed to scare off the men with onestony stare

"Because, they're all just envious, but they can't lay a finger on you...since you're mine. Besides,why wouldI ever glanced at those annoying female pests, I'll lose focus on protecting you…and besides…I'd slaughter them without a second thought if they ever **touched** you…" he whispered against her ear, nipping it softly. She blushed slight averting her eyes to the side, pouting.

"Well, I guess, but I sort of feel sorry for all those fan girls. I **was** one of them you know."

"Sakura…You do know that was 4 years ago when you, I have to admit, were a late bloomer." He said smiling as Sakura gave him her defiant stare.

"But you managed to catch my eye, since you are the most wanted in male fan clubs...and I'm way too possessive to let go of a blossom as attractive..." he said as she smiled embarrassed by his words.

"Well, I guess because you were gone for so long, and with all that time passing by, my infatuation of you started to fade."

"So you're saying that you've **lost** interest of me?"

"No, I'm saying, I don't need an obsession, when I **already** have the real thing. You." Sakura said giggling. Sasuke seemed to frown slightly at this.

"You wait here! I'll get some food." Sakura said as she walked toward a small booth that sizzled with an exotic smell of spicy roasted chicken kabobs, assorted with green bell peppers and sweet potatoes.

"I'll have two kabobs please."

"Sure thing, Sweetie!" Two familiar men said, Sakura looking closer. She looked and gasped. Both wearing their well-known skin tight green suits, bright orange leg warmers and Konoha belt, along with aprons, not to mention their shiny smile and hideous eyebrows as weird as ever, the pair stood proudly, sporting their fine bowl cut hair styles.

"Lee? Gai? What are you two doing here? Are you participating in the festival?"

"Oh nothing special, except for the fact that we're selling our spicy kabobs of our fiery love to all the lovely ladies, And might I say you look gorgeous today!" Lee said winking handing her the two kabobs, tears falling from his flaming eyes, like endless waterfalls.

"Oh Lee! I'm so proud!" Gai said as they both hugged, their 'sunset over the horizon' background moment showing.

"Uhh, Lee? Weren't you going out with a girl five years younger?"

"Well, I decided a body and strong spirit like this should be free and wild! Sadly we parted, and I still cry tears for her...yet I hope to find another beauty with the help of my beloved Gai Sensei! The greatest man, and my IDOL!"

Sakura sweatdropped, then noticing another familiar face serving the drinks, or rather **half** face.

"Kakashi! You're here too?" Sakura asked astounded by the coincidence. Kakashi stood wearing his usual outfit, and of course, his mask and slanted Konoha headband. In his hand an Icha Icha Paradise Volume 10, as he lazily read with one eye, scanning the graphic pictures of 100 porn. Without giving a glance, he skillfully prepared each drink with one hand. Smoothies, sodas, any liquid drinkable, he made them with one hand professionally, under three minutes. Many women seemed to line up occasionally, trying hard to get a reply with flirts.

"Well what a small world…on a date I assume?" he asked serving another girl, as he smiled at Sakura.

"And Sasuke seems to be on alert, I see." Kakashi said, Sakura looking behind, slightly surprised Sasuke was there.

"Sasuke! I'm sorry! I almost forgot! Here." She said, holding the kabob to his mouth. He chewed the chicken and veggies along with the stick. Sakura understood he was annoyed, getting the message bluntly from the slow cracking sound of the stick in his mouth. With one spit, the stick flew directly into the trash can 7 feet away like a rocket. Sakura sweatdropped as he gave a murderous glare toward the three.

"Sasuke! Don't worry! They didn't do anything! Honest! Please don't hurt them like the last time!" Sakura begged as Sasuke calmed himself a bit, but still glared at them nonetheless.

"Don't get so uptight Uchiha! Youth doesn't stay for so long!" Gai said patting him on the shoulder. Sakura and Kakashi sighed.

'He's a dead man…' they thought as Sasuke twitched. He swiftly grabbed Gai by the arm and sent him flying in the air like a shooting star. Lee instead of panicking, grinned, eyes filled with reborn tears.

"Gai-Sensei! He really is a star! And Sasuke! I will one day defeat you!" Lee added as he cooked the kabobs in an intense fired up manner.

"Well, that day won't come for quite a while, Sasuke is the best of the best!" Sakura said hugging Sasuke by the arm, cuddling into his arms adorably.

"Aw…Sasuke, looks like you have a cute wife and pet!" Kakashi said enthusiastically as Sakura started to blush bashfully.

"Kakashi! Don't make such foolish comments! Hahaha!" Sakura said laughing as she flapped her hands up and down like tornados, considering her monstrous strength, Oblivious she sent Kakashi flying, making him land head first in the trash. Sasuke smirked, patting his **pet** satisfied with her actions.

"Careful Kakashi! Sakura has inherited Tsunade-Sama's graceful strength! You mustn't toy with her!" Lee commented as Kakashi got up dizzy.

"That I am fully aware of…Thank goodness though she only has half the strength as Tsunade-Sama…or with a blow like that from the **Hokage-Sama**, I'd be a goner." Kakashi said nervously.

"Damn right." Sasuke said as the two walked away, looking around. Sakura looked at all the accessories and game booths.

"Sasuke! Let's play a few games! Look at that one! It looks like a tall thermometer!" she said gleefully.

"Welcome to the Chakra Meter! It's the meter that measures your chakra rate! All you need to do is place your hand on this circle of the scroll! Anyone up for the challenge! Whoever wins gets four free tickets to enter the Konoha Tournament! The prize of this tournament is 1,000,000 yen!" a man said in a red tailor suit and black top hat. Sakura raised her hand with Sasuke, along with many other men and women. One after another all seemed to reach at least the highest, halfway or less, 'average' or 'below'. A man was able to reach 'above average'. Sakura, who was up next, examined the ranks.

"Let's see, there's lose, below average, average, above average, perfect, and Flawless?" Wow, twenty meters of chakra must've required a lot to create this thing right?" she asked as the instructor nodded flattered. She placed her hand on the circle of the paper, and pressed her chakra against it. She waited patiently closing her eyes. She suddenly heard the crowd grow silent. She opened her eyes and looked up. Her chakra level read,

"Darn! I was so close! Just one inch away from flawless!" Sakura said pouting.

"You really didn't try did you?" Sasuke asked as Sakura nodded giggling. The crowd around them was awed by her level. The Instructor was speechless, dumbfounded. Sasuke, up next, placed his hand on the scroll.

"Do Ihave to try?" he said lazily as the instructor thought for a second.

"W-well, it really depends on you."

"Alright, I don't want to waste any of my chakra, so I guess this should be fine." He said, concentrating a little chakra into his hand.

BOOM

The meter exploded. The crowd and everyone's eyes seemed to widen. Sakura giggled once more.

"Sasuke, I think you overdid it."

"Maybe…But it was fun to end my turn with a boom." He said smirking at the gawking crowd and speechless instructor.

"Who are you?"

"We're the successors of Tsunade and Oruchimaru, or the next generation Legendary Sannin." Sasuke said smirking arrogantly as Sakura seemed annoyed with all the 'oohs' and 'ahhs' coming fro the crowd.

"Sasuke! You know it's not exactly good to just gloat…" sakura scolded as Sasuke frowned.

"Well they're going to find out soone or later. Besides, I'm just saying it now so they won't be as shocked when Naruto becomes Hokage, considering **his** status in this village." Sasuke said as Sakura's brow creased in though for a moment.

"True." She said as Sasuke grabbed the tickets from the instructor who seemed rather relieved they didn't come back for a second round.

"So, it says on these tickets, we're supposed to be at the ring by 4:30pm…so, judging by the sun's position, it should be around 3:12pm, if I'm not mistaken, and that would give us about 1 hour and 18 minutes!" Sakura said as Sasuke nodde in agreement, as they looked forother eventsto do to kill time.

"Sakura, let's go walking around elsewhere for a bit." Sasuke said, or commanded, either way, Sakura simply nodded, following beside him. As they walked farther away, the sounds of people and noises, seemed to vanish. They stopped for a rest in front of a pond on a wooden bench, tall trees surrounding the area.

"This is nice…" Sakura said smiling, as she snuggled closer into his shoulder.

"Sakura…Do you still have the ring I gave you when I first preposed, right now?" he asked as Sakura nodded, yet puzzled him, to the fact her fingers were bare. Sakura, noticing this, smiled as she slightly loosened her yukata, around her neck, a threadlike chain. At the bottom of the chain, held a ring. The ring was pure silver, embedded was a single priceless and diamond cut, huge pink gem.

"Sasuke, I'd rather keep it under my clothes because first,it's one of the most important things, not to mention **expensive** in my life. And Secondly, you are the **only** man who's seen me…without anything on…" Sakura said, flushed with embarrassment. Sasuke smirked satisfyingly.

"Then how come I don't see it when in bed?"

"Because, I only wear it when under my clothing, kind of like showing off without people knowing it." She said as Sasuke raised an eyebrow with a sarchastic stare.

"Sasuke…I've always wanted to ask you…When will we get married?" Sakura asked anxiously, Sasuke, closed his eyes and thought.

"How about this winter?"

"But, it'll be too cold!"

"Then this fall?"

"Nope, we have too many missions!" Sakura whined as Sasuke groaned.

"Well, how does Spring sound?" Sasuke said waiting for her complaint. Instead, she seemed thrilled with energy at the thought.

"Perfect! Let's do it on Valentine's day!"

"No."

"Why not?" Sakura thought, since Valentine's Day **was** the day that celebrated love.

"Sakura…That day's when I actually **have** an excuse for my **actions**…" he said darkly grinning, Sakura gulping, trying to get over the slight feeling of fear.

"Alright…we'll talk about this later…" Sakura said slightly disapointed. Sasuke, noticing this, planted a deep kiss upon her lips, tenderly exploring the depths of her mouth with his extremely energetic tongue, massaging hers. She moaned with pleasure, feeling his tight embrace. He stopped to let her breath.

"Sasuke…Then can we do it on March 28?"

"You want to do it on your birthday?" he asked as she nodded shyly.

"Let's do it the day before...I want to celebrate your birthday and wedding seperatly…"

"Why?"

"Simple. The wedding for friends and family, your birthday...all mine…" he said making her blush.

"By the way...mind I mention whyI found a **lingerie** in my old room's closet? Please could you at least tone down your perverted sense of humor, and wait until our wedding night?"

"Sure…I can do that…but that'd be impossible to do in **bed** of course…Since that is the closest I can get to you...for about 5-7 hours..." he said making her sigh.

"Honestly…when you've got your mind set on it, you just have to win it…"

"Well, you are the most improtant thing in my life, so it should be obvious that I'll protect you…even if it costs my life…" he said, Sakura could've sworn she had seen a small microscopic blush on his pale cheeks.

"That's so sweet!" she squealed, wrapping her arms around him tightly. She gave him a chaste kiss on his nose. He pouted.

"That's all I get for saying such a cheesy line?" he whined leaning his face into her neck, Sakura giggling from his warm breath that lingered against her ivory skin. She jumped, suddenly feeling his hands crawl underneath her yukata.

"Sasuke-kun! Not here!"

"Sakura…you know I hate it when you call me that now…" Sasuke growled arroused, nipping hard on her neck playfully. Sakura yepled, feeling the small pain melt into pleasure.

"Alright…Sasu-Kun." She whispered, giving a lick, as she sucked onto his earlobe. Sasuke breathed in her intoxicating scent of wild berries and flowers. As they continued, his hand silently crept into her yukata before she could act, slowly loosening it. He lowered it down to her shoulders, on her shoulders, nothing but her alluring skin, and her lace thread like bra straps. Sasuke, irritated by them, lowered both, one with his free hand, and the other inbetween his mouth.

He could here no complaints, only the sound of her whispered moans, that tickled his ear drums. He decided to stop, before Sakura regained her temper. He sat dumbfounded, as her arms wrapped around his head in a tight embrace. Sasuke blushed slightly with half lidded eyes and a dazed smile, as she hugged his head against her soft pillow like chest.

"I could get used to this…" he said as Sakura giggled bashfully. As she let go, he slowly raised his head, a satisfied smirk upon his face.

"Let's go to the festival before we're late!" Sakura said quickly looking at the sun's position.

"It's 4:02. We should go now and register I guess..." Sasuke said ahead of her. Sakura gave a cheerful nod, warmly accepting his hand.

"Sasuke, don't be **too** hard on them. I don't think it'll end up too well, since they'll probably start fearing you…"

"I'll try…but if any of those low life weaklings **look** or **touch** you—"

"I know…you'll burst them to flames or make certain they don't exist?"

"Actually, I'd rather put roast them alive , so I'll be able to hear their agonizing screams of mercy…but I want them to feel as if they wished they weren't alive once I'm through with them…" he said cockily, Sakura giving him a sarcastic glance.

"Man…Those days with that snake bastard **really** rubbed off on you…"

"Can't blame a guy for living with someone **that** evil for 2 1/2 years straight." Sasuke reasoned, Sakura sighed.

"Honestly…Why is it, No matter how smart, you always have a comeback for every single comment I make?"

"Because, we share everyday, under the same roof, and share as much time as possible…not to mention **each other**…"

"I hate you."

"Anytime…"

* * *

**heheheh…Well I finally decided to make a long chappie that includes small two parts on Ten/Nej+Shika/Ino, and always as usual of course I must have a cute section on Hina/Narucorrect? Well after I will plan another chapter and finish this one after 2-3 parts on a kinda different situation, but no worries! If it gets confusing, you'll understand it when you see it! I haven't sorted it out yet, but I'll make itwith a bit more humor for ch 13...Still trying to decide how to organize it, but aw well!Adeu! Oh and I hope that this was an okay chapter for Sasu/Saku fans out there!**


End file.
